Never Too Young
by The Shadowed Artist
Summary: Hazuki has experienced much more then your average 11 year old girl. But is it possible for her to comprehend love at such a young age? HazukixMasaru and some DoremixKotake.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I've always had millions of ideas for fanfictions but never really bothered to write them down, and this here piece of writing is going to change that.

Since there doesn't seem to be a lot of english Ojamajo Doremi fanfics I've decided to help in adding to the collection, since I just LOVE the characters in this anime, even the minor ones.

**Request: **This is my first fanfic EVER. Friendly criticism is accepted and any helpful reviews are appreciated. Please don't flame unless you have a valid reason.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or its characters. They are the copyright of Toei Animation.

_Hazuki sprinted down the gloomy corridor, her skirt catching on branches and thorns as she ran blindly through the dark and dreary maze. Her chest heaved and perspiration dripped along her face as the young witch turned left and right only to find another looming path before her. _

_*Snap!* _

_Her toe caught onto a snarling root and Hazuki gasped, falling violently to the ground, only to catch herself on her grimy, cut hands. She paused in pain, holding back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. _

_She slowly sat upon the rough ground and brought up her filthy hands. She closed them over the front of her face and bent over in defeat. The orange ojamajo, scared out of her wits and broken, let the salty tears sift through her fingers, carrying blood and dirt with them. Sharp, piercing gusts of wind tore at her hair and dug deep into the gash that gleamed bleakly across her forearm. It raced through her veins into the depths of her soul, destroying what little hope she had left. _

_But before it could destroy the young girl, she looked up into the foggy shadows. They engulfed her features with a barrier of despair yet there was something breaking through. _

_A song faintly pierced the gloom, a distant but powerful echo. It enriched her with newfound energy, and Hazuki lifted herself from her dismal corner. She looked to the right, where the sound was coming from, and took a cautious step in its direction. The soul-lifting melody became just a tidbit louder from that one little step, but it was all she needed. _

_ The witch clenched her fists in determination and took off in its direction, desperate to find the source of the sound that seemed so familiar. Twisted, ugly roots were ripped aside as she tore through the underbrush of the maze, towards the sound that was getting louder and louder with every step. It started to take a more instrumental form that she almost recognized, morphing to become more familiar._

_Hazuki slowed and wheeled to the left blinking in awe as she saw a dim light peeking through the end of the path. Her legs automatically increased pace as a smile started to spread across her face. The melody gave her spirit, which she desperately needed, spreading all over to protect her from the thorns and fog. She smiled as she finally recognized the song and a fire alit in her citrus eyes. _

_The exit was but a few feet away before Hazuki suddenly blacked out, trapped in the maze of her fears. _

Hazuki jerked upright, breathing like she was seconds away from death. She examined her hands to find no scratches or tears, and her breaths slowly quieted to a regular pace.

A shaft of light was drawn over the carpet of her floor, signaling the early morning. It passed through the quietly sleeping figure of Hazuki's fairy, ReRe, who was encased in her crystal ball.

The witch snatched her glasses from the bedside table. She shifted to see that the clock read 6:00. Hazuki rubbed her eyes and yawned. She slipped out of bed, unable to sleep after the terrifying nightmare. Her bare feet paced to the bathroom with an eerie rhythm.

ReRe opened her droopy eyelids, sensing her master's feelings like a great tidal wave. She stepped out of the ball and flew over next to Hazuki, concerned.

"ReRe?" The fairy furrowed her tiny eyebrows.

Hazuki began to force a smile, but soon dropped it, knowing she couldn't lie to ReRe. She stared at the floor.

"Just a bad dream ReRe.....a very scary and strange bad dream."

ReRe sensed the confused feelings in Hazuki's voice and moved to land on her shoulder.

"ReRe! ReRe ReRe?"

Hazuki stepped up to the sink and brushed her teeth slower then usual. The brunette took off her glasses afterwards and splashed cold water onto her face. She rubbed her cheeks with a towel, all the while staring at her solemn reflection in the mirror. The witches eyes were slightly bloodshot as if she had been crying in her sleep. Dark circles had welded themselves under her lids and her complexion was paler then usual.

ReRe circled around her head.

"ReRe ReRe ReRe?! "

"It's nothing ReRe. I'm just a little shaken thats all."

Hazuki stripped herself of her clothes and slipped into the shower, turning up the water heat. She stiffly shampooed and scrubbed her hair, afraid to look down and see trails of blood and grime trickling down her body. She rinsed off and stepped out, wrapping her long hair and body in towels.

She gave ReRe a small smile.

"It was only a dream after all."

The ojamajo want back to her room and grabbed a comb, smoothing out her tangles in front of her mirror.

"ReRe. . ."

The fairy didn't feel convinced. The dream obviously had troubled her owner. ReRe continued to look at Hazuki with concerned eyes.

The almond haired girl dried off and dressed in her usual yellow puffy-sleeved shirt, and orange skirt. She tied her hair back into a ponytail with an orange ribbon, pulling the sides into a bow. She grabbed her backpack off her desk chair and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Her nanny, Baaya was waiting in the dining room, with breakfast already laid out on the table.

"Good morning Hazuki ojo-sama," the old woman greeted.

"Good morning Baaya-san." Hazuki smiled and sat in her chair.

"Itadakimasu."

She unclasped her hands and started to eat. The nightmare had left her exhausted for some reason, and Hazuki was unexplainably hungry.

Baaya's face wrinkled into a grin. "Aren't we hungry this morning."

Hazuki swallowed.

"I had some trouble sleeping last night. It makes me famished."

She continued to eat the last of her meal.

"Then you must need the energy. What happened to be keeping you up, Hazuki ojo-sama?"

The old woman scrutinized her.

"Ah. . ." She recoiled a bit from Baaya's gaze.

"Just a dream."

The witch gulped down the last of her water. She sat for a few minutes, letting the food relax in her stomach.

"You know, they say that dreams foretell what is to come. That dreams are windows to the future and past. Their cryptic but absolutely possible in every way."

Baaya chuckled.

"An old friend of mine used to tell me that, but I never believed her until it was too late."

She gave Hazuki a solemn but genuine smile.

"Maybe you're right..."

Hazuki pushed in her chair in and hoisted up her backpack.

"I'll be going now Baaya-san, thank you very much for breakfast." She bowed and walked out the door, heading off for school.

_Foretell what is to come... _The young witch pondered silently.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazuki pushed open the classroom door to face yet another heated argument between Doremi and Kotake.

"I do not have bowling balls for hair!"

Doremi stomped her foot and gave Kotake a pouting fish face.

The blue-haired boy smirked.

"Dojimi, Dojimi, Dojimi," he said, wagging his finger at every 'Dojimi'. "-your hair being made of bowling balls obviously explains why you're so stupid. They've finished smothering what little brains you have!"

He crossed his arms and grinned at her.

The pink ojamajo gaped at him, unable to believe he said that. Her face flushed in anger and embarrasment.

"YOU JERK!! I hope your dog eats you alive!" Doremi blew a raspberry and plopped in her desk chair, seething.

Hazuki giggled at the scene and strolled over to Aiko, who was propped up by her elbow with an amused expression.

"Good morning Aiko-chan."

"Morning Hazuki-chan." The blue ojamajo turned to face her friend.

The orange witch set down her backpack on the floor and seated herself. She inclined towards a pissed off Doremi.

"Since when did this start happening?"

Aiko smirked. "Well apparently, Kotake-kun got a glimpse of Doremi's math test yesterday and decided to reveal it to the whole class this morning. It went kinda like this."

She mussed up her hair to mimic Kotake's spiked haircut and put on a taunting grin.

"Hey Dojimi, 25 cents is one fourth of a dollar, but considering your math grades, I bet you couldn't even figure that out!"

She smirked knowingly and smoothed her hair back to normal.

"Of course she denied it and called him a horrible soccer player. The insults only got worse from there." The tomboy crossed her arms and shook her head in disappointment.

Hazuki laughed at their antics and examined their surroundings, eventually stopping on the two empty desks where Onpu and Momoko usually sat.

"Where are Onpu-san and Momoko-san?"

"I dunno," Aiko shrugged, and proceeded to pull out her books for their first class. She tilted her head to the side, remembering something.

"Say, did you get your permission slip signed for the field trip?" The blue witch held up hers, her fathers signature scrawled across the bottom.

"Ah thats right, I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me Aiko-chan." Hazuki rummaged through her bag for the slip of paper.

Just as she pulled it out, the classroom door slid open to reveal Momoko.

Hazuki's American friend looked like she was about to keel over. Her bangs frizzed along the sides of her face and her blonde ringlets had locks of hair hanging off the edge. One of the suspenders on her skirt was loosely draped over her leg, and the skirt itself was wrinkled. Dark circles shone brightly in the overhead light, branded into the skin under her eyes. Momoko yawned without bothering to lift a hand.

The yellow ojamajo slowly loped over to her friends and collapsed into her chair as if she had just run a 100-mile marathon.

"Stupid relatives. . ." she mumbled under her breath.

"What happened? You look like you just got steamrolled, Momo-chi," Aiko joked.

Doremi looked up from her state of pouting anger, suddenly interested.

Momoko practically forced her head down to look them in the eyes.

"You know how I said a couple of my cousins were coming over this weekend?"

Hazuki and Aiko and Doremi nodded twice in unison. She had mentioned it to them last Friday.

The yellow witch continued on with their confirmation.

"I guess I never mentioned to you guys how loud and obnoxious they are."

She threw her hands up in the air.

"All night it was, Asuka-chan, I want a glass of water! Asuka-chan he's hogging the blanket! No I'm not! Asuka-chan I need to go potty! Asuka-chan this, Asuka-chan that! God, you can pee all over the bed for all I care, just let me get some damn sleep!"

Her arms flopped back down and she huffed. "Just because they're little kids doesn't mean I'm the one who has to babysit them!"

Momoko was silent after that.

Her friends marveled at this rare scene of Momoko not being her usual optimistic self. Their faces showed her they understood.

Doremi piped up.

"I know what you mean. Poppu-chan gets on my nerves all the time with her stupid perfect grades and boyfriends." The clumsy girl frowned.

"Yeah, but at least she's mature when it comes to other stuff. Poppu's pretty smart for a little sister Doremi-chan," Aiko argued.

Hazuki nodded. "I agree with Aiko-chan. Poppu-chan is very intelligent and hard-working. Your lucky to have her as your sister." She smiled at Doremi.

"You guys don't have to live in the same house as her. . ." The pink witch pursed her lips, disagreement imminent on her face.

They dropped the subject since it was obvious Doremi wasn't going to change her mind about it. Hazuki tapped an inanimate Momoko on the shoulder.

"Momoko-san, do you know where Onpu-san is? She should have been here by now," she asked, glancing at the clock, which showed it was almost time for class to begin.

Momoko perked up, appearing slightly more awake now.

"Onpu-chan isn't going to be here today. Apparently there was a mandatory concert scheduled for today, like a promotional thing for Christmas. She called me this morning at like, 5:00 and it woke up the little brats along with me." The witch had a pained expression.

"But Christmas isn't until a few months from now. It's not even winter yet," Hazuki said, confused.

Aiko rolled her eyes. "You know the media. They have to get everything done before the holidays even roll around, so they can film cheap movies with the extra time."

"True," Doremi agreed.

The orange ojamajo was dismayed. "But today is when our permission slips for the field trip are due. How will Onpu-san turn hers in? It would be disappointing if she couldn't come."

Her citrus eyes saddened.

"Not a problem."

Momoko pulled two slips of paper from the front pocket of her bag and showed them to Hazuki. "She stopped by my house yesterday and asked me to turn it in for her without telling me why until this morning." She said this with disbelief.

Hazuki, happy and reassured, faced the front of the class when Seki-sensei walked into the room with her usual attractive stride.

She glanced at the attendance list and her eyes scanned the room stopping on Onpu's empty seat.

]

"Harukaze-san where is Segawa-san?"

"Ah, she had to go to a thing for Christmas." Doremi smiled.

"Harukaze, Christmas is two months from now."

Seki-sensei looked at her strangely. Snickers from the class, along with a whisper of 'smothered brains' from Kotake could be heard throughout.

Doremi flushed, embarrassed.

Aiko waved her hand. "What she means is that Segawa-san had to film a promotional thing for Christmas _ahead of time." _

She patted Doremi's shoulder reassuringly. The witch apprentice continued to sulk in her chair.

"I see..." Seki-sensei chose to ignore this and moved onto the next task.

"Everyone one who has a signed permission slip for the trip to the corn fields, I'm coming around to collect them now."

She moved out of the way of the podium and filed down the aisles, grabbing slips from hands as she passed by.

"But why a corn field? That isn't very schoolish sounding to me," Doremi whispered to Hazuki.

"Eh? Well, maybe its one of those trips that are more for fun then education."

She held up her permission slip, ready for her teacher to take it when she passed by.

Seki-sensei took her slip and took a step, pausing at Momoko's desk.

"Asuka-san are you alright?" She frowned, concerned.

Momoko opened her mouth to speak but Aiko saved her the trouble.

"Her cousins kept her up all night. She's only sleepy."

Hazuki froze at her words. She thought back to her own conversation with Baaya that morning. She had said her dream had exhausted her energy, and made her hungry. All the small, enjoyable things that had happened previously went right down the drain. The witch paled as she remembered the gruesome and familiar details of the nightmare.

Doremi noticed the color fade from her best friend's face.

"Neh, Hazuki-chan, are you okay?" The pink ojamajo lowered her eyelids.

". . . oh! It's nothing. I'm just feeling a little sleepy myself. I had . . . a bad stomach ache last night."

She waved her hand in assurance.

"Oh, I see! I hope you're feeling better." Doremi smiled and turned back to face the teacher.

"Now class, today we're going to work on multiplying fractions. This is one of the skills that will be very useful when you move on to junior high."

Seki-sensei started writing notes on the board. Doremi slammed her head onto the desk in silent tears.

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief. Doremi was her best friend but she didn't want to involve her in trivial things such as make-believe dreams. She told herself this, yet she couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare. It had seemed so real, but so unbelievable at the same time. However, she was positive that the song was real. Hazuki had heard it somewhere before . . . somewhere.

A pair of eyes watched her carefully, reading every new emotion that crossed her face.

"Fujiwara . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **If the characters are OOC at any part, please tell me. My most important goal is to keep everyone in character if I can. Also, the only reason I'm using the japanese honorifics is because it will have a big impact later in the story. I know some japanese but I'm trying not to use it unless I think its necessary.

This chapter marks the first appearance of Masaru Yada! (I'm so happy!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or its characters. They are the copyright of Toei Animation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fujiwara-san, could you please read on from there?" The teacher said, looking up from her textbook.

Hazuki snapped out of her daze and glanced down at the pages before her, having no idea where the last person left off. A drop of sweat trickled down her neck.

"Um..."

Aiko got the hint and whispered through the corner of her mouth to Hazuki.

"Its the third paragraph down."

"Ah, yes!" She briefly looked around, hoping no one noticed. They appeared to be waiting. The witch apprentice pushed her glasses up her nose and began to fluidly read the section, all the while feeling like pairs of eyes were boring into her.

Soon after the reading, the teacher announced recess. Hazuki was fidgety and stood up, stretching her arms. For some reason, she felt the need to be alone and started towards the door to the hall.

Doremi grabbed her wrist. "Hazuki-chan, where are you going?"

"I just need to take a little walk, that's all."

She left Doremi and disappeared out the door.

Her friend was still for a moment.

"Hazuki-chan..."

Doremi assured herself that Hazuki was fine and she shouldn't worry about it. She straightened up and went over to chat with a more awake Momoko.

Meanwhile, someone slipped out the door, in quiet pursuit of Hazuki.

"Much better."

The brunette sighed, breathing in the fresh air of the outdoors. The steps that led to the soccer field looked comforting, so she stepped down and sat against the cool stone. She admired the pots of flowers, which had bloomed both from good weather and Marina's gentle touch. They swayed gracefully in the breeze with a hypnotic dance. The young witch closed her eyes, feeling nothing but the gentle caress of the wind.

It still wasn't enough. The twisted thorns and branches of the maze flashed brilliantly in her mind. The melody that had entranced her so deeply played quietly, valiantly fighting with the fears...

"Fujiwara."

Hazuki's mind suddenly went blank as her eyes snapped open and she turned to face the one who had spoken.

"Uh...what is it M-Masaru-kun?.."

Her childhood friend silently stood behind her, hands in his pockets. His dark green eyes would have looked dull and uninterested to anyone else at the moment, but Hazuki could tell that they were studying her. The brunette flinched under his gaze.

Yada stood still and unmoving, penetrating her with his icy gaze, and not answering her question. His emerald bangs brushed aside with the wind.

Maybe he didn't hear her. "Wha-"

"You're not okay."

He spoke simply, like he was stating a fact. The trumpeter slowly moved to sit beside her on the steps. He continued to bore into the witch with his grass-green eyes.

The orange ojamajo tried to look oblivious to his question, despite the fact she was sure it wouldn't work. Hazuki gave him a small smile.

"What do you mean?"

Hazuki wasn't sure why she was stalling. Maybe she was too embarrassed

to tell someone?

"After Senoo said Asuka was only tired, you turned pale. And when the teacher called on you in class, you weren't paying attention."

His words cut through her barriers like a knife, as if they were nothing. The witch apprentice averted her eyes to the ground in defeat.

She clasped her hands together and set them on her lap.

"Oh. . . that."

She nervously bit her lip, trying not to look him in the eye.

Masaru pulled his hands from his pockets and crossed them behind his head in a reclining position. He stared blankly up at the clouds, but still focused on her.

"What happened," he asked in a dull tone.

She took a deep breath.

"...I had a dream last night."

Hazuki paused, unsure if she should go on.

Masaru squinted his eyes.

"A dream."

He stared at a passing cloud.

"What was it about?"

He leaned his elbows on the stone step behind him, turning his head to look at her.

The young witch nervously brushed her bangs out of her face. She thought of lying, but decided against it. She had lied enough today.

"Well, it was more of a..nightmare."

Her eyes narrowed.

"I was trapped in a maze. It was ugly and twisted with thorns and fog. I was running, trying to escape, but everywhere I turned was a dead end."

She clasped her hands tighter. Masaru nodded, waiting for her to go on.

"I was covered in bruises and cuts and was exhausted from running. It was like all hope had been drained from my heart and body. So...I started to cry."

Hazuki felt a lump form in the back of her throat and forced herself to swallow it.

"That was when it happened. A song, a quiet, but pretty song was breaking through the darkness, leading me somewhere. I made me hope again."

She smiled to herself.

"I pulled myself together and followed it until I came to a light at the end of the maze."

She exhaled.

"And then, everything blacked out."

The witch felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Her joints and felt looser and more relaxed, instead of being tense with fear.

Yada looked up at the sky once more. "That's strange."

The breeze played with the collar of his shirt and something flashed in his eye. "What was the song?"

Hazuki sighed in confusion. "That's what I've been trying to figure out. It was so familiar, so...warm. I'm sure I've heard it before but I just can't put my finger on it."

She blushed, feeling uncomfortable.

"I see."

They sat together in silence for what seemed like forever.

He used his hands to push himself up. "It's time to go inside."

The green-haired boy walked in his usual lanky strides to the entrance. Hazuki leaped up to follow him. She jogged to catch up, their paces meeting about halfway down the hall.

They entered the classroom to find about three fourths of the students already seated. The clock was almost one tick away from the end of recess. Hazuki practically sprinted to her seat and clumsily plopped into it. She exhaled the air she was holding in relief. Momoko gently elbowed her arm.

"What were you doing with Yada-kun?" she grinned suggestively.

Yep, Momoko was back to her normal, spunky self.

Hazuki waved her hands, her glasses glazing over.

"N-nothing, we were just talking about something."

Momoko decided not to press the subject as the teacher had started class, but she continued to grin.

The orange ojamajo regained her composure and got ready for class, but not before glancing over at her childhood friend.

Masaru gave her a small but sincere smile, before his eyes glazed over and he stared with his usual disinterest at the front of the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Yay my fourth chapter! I'm so proud. Also I probably should have said this before, but be warned that I will not mention most of the events of Ojamajo

Doremi's last season for interference purposes (that might mean this fic is an AU...).

**To the reviewers:**

**FElady- **Thank you so much! I was worried that my writing didn't flow well enough but your comment has given me strength! And yes, Hazuki+Yada=^0^

**Eiji.123- **I plan on this story being full of squee worthy moments ^_~. Hazuki and Masaru is a unique couple with a lot of material to work with, but strangely enough there are hardly any fics out there about them . Probably because Ojamajo Doremi has never really become popular in America...but no matter. Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or its characters, they are the copyright of Toei Animation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A serene and enchanting melody bounced off the walls of the room with every stroke of Hazuki's violin. But as time passed by, every now and then the notes wavered with doubt, coming in and out of tune. The brunette gently set it on her desk and flexed her fingers in frustration, unable to concentrate on the sheet of music.

ReRe flew from her bedpost onto the corner of the music stand.

"ReRe?"

The fairy tilted her head to the side, confused at why her owner had suddenly stopped playing.

The witch half smiled, staring down at her hands. "It's so strange, strange that I can't concentrate over something so silly."

She stood still for a second and then started to put away her violin, all the while with the blank smile still etched across her face.

ReRe crossed her spindly arms, eyes closed.

"ReRe. Re, ReRe ReRe." The cat-like spikes on her head twitched. The fairy opened her eyes halfway to look at Hazuki.

A fire lit behind the ojamajo's irises. "I think you're right ReRe."

She rubbed the back of her neck. "I should stop trying to decipher whatever the dream means and forget about it. It isn't like me to dwell on such things."

The witch apprentice gave her fairy a broad lipped smile, feeling free of racing thoughts for the first time in a while.

The fairy agreed, smiling back at her, despite having no mouth to show it. She flew back to her sphere and made a cute yawning noise, falling asleep a minute later.

Hazuki, fueled by her confidence, changed into her nightgown and slipped under the sheets of her bed, setting her glasses on the night stand. As soon as her cheek hit the pillow, she fell into a dreamless, yet troubled state of sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 6th grade classroom coursed with buzzing energy, as eager students discussed the field trip. Hazuki shut the door behind her.

"I can't wait! I just love farms!" Momoko clapped her hands together in excitement.

Doremi questioned this. "But Momoko-chan, I thought you were from New York. Isn't that a city?" Invisible question marks popped up over her head.

She held a finger up. "Actually New York is one whole state, like a section of the United States. New York City is just a part of that area. In parts where there is countryside, some people still work on farms."

Doremi nodded.

"Oh, I get it. It's not just cities." She put a hand to her chin. "What were they like?"

"Well, there's the livestock side of the ranch. There they keep animals for meat and dairy products. Chickens are kept in small coops, where they lay the eggs. Horses, sheep and cows are separated into sections, for milk, wool, and labor correspondingly. They sometimes have cats, dogs, and other animals too." The yellow ojamajo grinned and moved her hand horizontally. "Most of the other land is used for farming fruits and vegetables." She tugged down on her shirt. "So basically, thats where a lot of our food comes from."

Momoko gave her friends a thumbs up.

Onpu, who had returned from her absence yesterday, was impressed.

"Wow Momoko-chan, you sure do know a lot about the countryside."

"I really want to see the cows..." Drops of drool formed at the corner of Doremi's mouth, which was hanging open.

Aiko smiled smugly. "We had better be careful or Doremi might try to maul their heads off. Those poor, poor cows." The blue witch shook her head in disappointment.

Doremi continued to daydream about steaks with cow heads, not even noticing Aiko's comment. The others sweatdropped and decided to ignore her.

Hazuki looked at Onpu.

"Onpu-san, how did the filming for Christmas go?"

"It was alright. The only part that got a little out of control was when they were cleaning up and a light crew member got tangled in the Christmas tree wires."

She giggled. "He was flashing all the colors of the rainbow."

The others laughed along with her including Doremi, who had finally snapped out of her trance.

"I wonder what we're gonna do when we get to the farm," Aiko thought out loud, changing the subject.

"I bet we'll get some free samples of the food, or maybe we'll get to pet the animals." Momoko shrugged, having already experienced it. "It's kinda straightforward."

Aiko felt a bit disappointed but soon lightened up.

"Since its out in the wilderness in stuff, maybe it will be like a big adventure, fighting through forests and and trekking over mountains!"

She held up an imaginary sword and posed heroically.

Momoko waved her hand up and down. "Nah, nah, its not really like that..." The witch stepped to the side as someone brushed past her.

"Well I for one would never be caught enjoying such a filthy, smelly place!" a shrill voice cackled.

Tamaki Reika laughed at her own comment, coming into the group with a flip of her hair.

"Tamaki-san I don't think it's their fault. Besides, I'm sure that it will be an enjoyable experience none-the-less." Hazuki smiled optimistically.

The spoiled girl snorted.

"Whatever. You girls go enjoy yourselves at the stink factory."

She proceeded to wave them off and walk away.

Doremi stared after Tamaki.

"But isn't she going?"

"I heard that her parents forced her into it, hoping she would get some more 'experience' with the country."

Onpu bent her fingers, mocking the word experience.

"She's just saying those things to make herself feel better."

"She shouldn't be so down on it. It's a lot more fun then she thinks," Momoko quipped.

Aiko sighed, her eyes closed. "Whelp, thats Tamaki for ya."

They silently agreed and slipped into the chairs of their respective desks, as Nishizawa-sensei and Seki-sensei had just walked to the front of the classroom. The latter cleared her throat, catching the classes attention.

"Does everyone have their jackets and lunches?"

Everyone held them up to show her.

"Yes," They all confirmed.

The teacher pushed her hair back and pointed to the hallway.

"The buses are outside the entrance. I want you all to file out to them quietly, no running or shouting."

She eyeballed the SOS briefly. Nishizawa squealed childishly.

"Let's go!"

The class got up and filed out the door without chaos, but a bit louder then Seki-sensei would have liked. Mindless chatter and random whoops could be heard throughout the hallway, along with the stampede of footsteps.

Yada groaned. "What kind of field-trip is this? Seems rather pointless to me." He was near the back of the line, despite being the one that sat closest to the door.

"No kidding."

His best friend Hasebe walked beside him, slouching with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

Kotake snuck up from behind, leaning his arms on their shoulders in-between.

"Why are you guys always so boring. Come on, it'll be fun!" The soccer player grinned.

Both Masaru and Takeshi looked at him like he had three heads. The spiky haired boy held up his hands in defense.

"Just saying . . ."

They walked through the school entrance, coming to the parking lot where the bus waited.

Kimura waved his hand over the heads of the other students. "Hey Kotake, we better get a seat in the back before they're all taken!"

"Wait up!" Kotake pushed past the SOS and Marina, running over to his friend.

"He's way too excited," Hasebe commented.

"Mmhm."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is kinda like an interlude with no real plot --_--....but the next one will have a big impact so that should make up for it ^_^. (But I still like this chapter.) Please review! It gives me the energy to keep going!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** YEAH!! My fifth chapter WOOO!! I'm shaking in my chair...not really but I'm so happy to have gotten this far. Be sure to expect the next chapter soon as well!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or its characters, they are the copyright of Toei Animation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clusters of red and yellow leaves rushes by in streaks as the bus wheeled down the barren countryside path. It wasn't a particularly sunny day, mainly because of the abundance of cotton white clouds, but it was a pleasant fall morning none-the-less. Eager students stared out the windows, watching the leaves blow to the ground with every gust of wind.

The scenery broke off into a clearing, where endless rows of corn stalks gently swayed. Following their path, the students eyes were lead to a large wooden building, the farmhouse.

Dust and leaves where kicked up as the bus came to a stop in front of the enormous driveway. Students were practically bouncing up and down in their seats, waiting for the teachers to signal them to get off.

A lady in overalls and a plaid bandanna was waiting by the entrance, one hand in her pocket. Seki-sensei motioned to the bus driver to open the door and she stepped off, seemingly organizing things with the other woman.

Everyone chattered on and some slipped on their jackets, for the air that was coming from the door was chilly. Others sat up patiently, staring expectantly at the front of the bus.

"Settle down everybody, we'll be getting off in just a moment," Nishizawa shouted in her high pitched voice. The tone of noise quieted and only a few whispered to each other across the aisle.

Seki-sensei boarded back on the bus. "When we get off, you will be split into groups for visting different sections of the farm. We will cycle around every half hour and then break for lunch. Afterwards there will be a special event, which was organized by Kagawa-san herself. I want you to be very polite to the workers."

She gave the students a stern look. "If I hear that any one of you has been misbehaving, you will have detention for the rest of the year. Is that clear?"

"Yes," the class answered.

Her tone softened slightly. "Are there any questions?"

Marina raised her hand.

"Yes Koizumi-san?"

The sweet girl clasped the handle of her lunchbox. "What's the special event Seki-sensei?"

The beautiful woman winked. "That's a secret."

She stepped back and gestured for the class to follow. "Come on, everyone off!" The students shuffled around for their lunches and lined up in the aisle, eager to get outside.

Aiko hopped off the bottom step with Hazuki in tow. Doremi, Onpu and Momoko were already up the path a little ways, chatting with Kagawa-san, the lady from before.

Momoko was on the tips of her toes, interested.

"Wow, I've never seen a girl run a whole farm as big as this one."

Kagawa-san looked down at the American.

"Of course! Women can be farmers too ya know!"

The witch waved her hands, looking apologetic.

"Oh! I didn't mean it that way! It's just . . . I've never seen a farmer that was a woman before. I'm sorry if I offended you!"

The middle-aged women grinned at her. "Nah I understand. You don't usually hear about female farmers in them story books." She looked slightly frustrated. "They should change that..."

Onpu smiled, her side ponytail rustling with the facial movement. "It seems like you're doing a very good job. This farm looks well-organized for such a large place."

Hazuki and Aiko had caught up and were listening intently on the conversation.

Kagawa stared at Onpu's face, her eyes squinting like she was trying to remember something. She gasped in realization.

"Are you Segawa Onpu, the child idol?"

The pop star flushed, leaning her cheek on her hand. "Ah, yes . . ."

Everyone in the group crashed to the ground.

"Of course," Aiko mumbled under her breath. They suddenly felt less interested.

The farmer grinned widely, her freckles stretching across her face. "You don't get to see celebrities much around these parts. I'm honored to meet ya Segawa-san!"

She pulled a notebook and pencil out of her pocket. "May I have your autograph?"

"Thank you very much Kagawa-san.." Onpu took the paper and pencil and scrawled her signature with a few flicks of her wrist, having done it so many times.

Kagawa stashed it in her overall pocket happily. She looked around afterwards, hands on her hips.

"I think its about time to get started." Putting two fingers in her mouth, she whistled shrilly, easily catching everyones attention.

"Whelp we'd better move out. There's only so much time to waste ya know!" She smiled and started to separate people into groups.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A graceful breeze flew over the empty fields, causing blades of grass to prickle in its presence. It mingled with a stray leaf, before falling to surround several tables, which were situated a ways away from the barn.

But it wasn't employes that relaxed there. They were occupied instead by cliques of sixth-graders, who had just returned from the main tour.

"Ahh, so delicious!" Momoko chewed her food slowly, savoring the taste.

She swallowed and nudged Hazuki's arm. "Weren't those horses beautiful? They looked like they were in great shape."

"Kagawa-san must take really good care of them. The other animals looked very happy too." The brunette smiled and bit into her rice dumpling.

Doremi's eyes sparkled dreamily. "The cows were really cute!"

Aiko laughed. "What she means, is that they were really edible." The blue apprentice smirked accusingly at Doremi.

"Shut up!" The clumsy girl glared at her friend and bit her fried octopus a little harder then necessary.

Onpu sighed. "You guys were so lucky to be in the same groups. I got stuck with a whole lot of boys..."

"Oh . . . right," They all said at the same time. What Onpu meant by 'boys' was her unofficial school fanclub, who fawned over the pop star to no end. Lately, they had taken the liberty of asking her to touch them with her fingertips, only to faint with a flourish of hearts every time she gave into their request.

"But...it doesn't matter. I still had a wonderful time." The purple witch's words dispelled any disappointed feelings she may have had from the others minds.

They finished their homemade lunches in silence, throwing any trash in the wastebasket beside the table. Just as everyone had finished, another shrill whistle pierced their eardrums.

The 6th grade class turned to face the source of the sound. Dressed in her casual work clothes was Kagawa, with Seki-sensei and Nishizawa-sensei standing on either side.

"Listen up y'all! We're hostin' a competition and everyone is entering!"

The students whispered to each other in confusion.

"Quiet!"

It fell silent. Kagawa thrust her arm to the right, pointing at the corn fields.

"I'll fill ya in over there. Hurry up!" The moment she headed over, the classmates shrugged at their friends and herded to the fields, curious to find out what was going on.

They came to a halt when Kagawa held up her hand. Before them were several clean-cut paths that appeared to connect to a trail through the fields.

"Huuh," Everyone said out loud.

"Enough dillydallying! It's time to explain the competition." She indicated with her thumb to the paths.

"This here, is a corn maze. It isn't needed for the farm, but we like to host it as the main attraction for tourists. Now y'all are going start at one of these entrances with a partner. Pick carefully, because this could decide whether or not you win or lose. I'm going to give each pair one map, but it ain't going to help as much as you think it will." Nishizawa held up her pile of maps. "First one to the exit wins the grand prize."

The classmates gave each other looks, excited at what it might be. Kagawa cleared her throat to hold their attention again.

"This here prize is on of our famous home-style sirloin steaks, that have gained a reputation in these parts and others."

Most of the class moaned in disappointment, expecting something better, but Doremi hopped up and down, hearts already in her eyes. "Steak?!"

Hazuki put a hand on her shoulder trying to quiet her down. "Shhh, Doremi-chan she's still speaking."

"Choose your partners now. When everyone's ready, we'll start the race!"

Everyone immediately went for their friends. Doremi grabbed Hazuki's hand, still shaking with anticipation.

"Hazuki-chan, you want to be partners?"

Hazuki smiled and nodded. "Sure!" They waved to the other witch apprentices who were a few feet away, paired up as well.

Running a hand through his hair, Kotake waltzed over to the two girls from behind. He smirked.

"Hey, Dojimi!"

Doremi whipped around to face her tormentor. "What do you want Kotake?!" She crossed her arms, glaring at him. Hazuki giggled.

He grinned lazily at her. "Nothing . . . just came to say you're lucky you're partnered with Fujiwara. You probably wouldn't be able to find the entrance without her- ah, scratch that. You wouldn't be able to find it if Einstein rose from the grave and tele-ported you to the exit." The soccer player shook his head in mock-disappointment.

Doremi uncrossed her arms, gaping at him, her face flushing an angry red color. She didn't reply as steam started to pour out of her ears, building up a string of insults.

Kotake pointed to Kimura who was talking with Marina, oblivious. "Kimura and I are going to make it through that maze before anyone else does, whether you like it or not."

He leaned towards an enraged Doremi.

"Guess you won't get your hands on that steak this time around." He didn't actually care about winning the prize, but teasing Doremi about her steak obsession was too fun to pass up.

The witch tried to think up a good enough comeback, but all that came out was a very loud and immature raspberry. She grabbed Hazuki's hand and forcefully pulled her. "We'll show you Kotake! When we win, you'll be the one crying, right Hazuki-chan?"

"Um . . . well . . uh. ." The shy girls' glasses glazed over.

Doremi didn't notice her friends lack of hostility, and marched over to where the other groups were waiting.

Kotake shrugged, not even fazed by her insult. He managed to drag his partner away from Marina, ready to start.

Soon every pair had a map, and each had been placed at the entrance to one of the trails by the teachers. Kagawa stood in front of the fields, straight and tall.

"Is everyone ready?!"

"Yep!" She held her right arm above her head like a checkered flag.

"On your marks, get set, GO!"

The students jogged down the their respective trails, disappearing one-by-one into the forest of corn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **passes out...too...much...TYPING...ugghhh. As you will see in a moment, this chapter is very long. Beware the wall of text.

**To the reviewers:**

**Hazuki-Masaru:** Thank you! Usually, ideas don't come to me that quickly but for this story they did..how strange. I like your fanfic as well! Keep writing, its good for the soul!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or its characters, they are the copyright of Toei Animation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doremi pounded her feet down the dirt path, the ojamajo's fists clenched so tightly that Hazuki could see the whites of her knuckles. "That pig-headed idiot!!Who does he think he is?! He's just trying to win so we can't have the prize," she fumed, grinding her teeth.

"Erm...maybe its just some friendly competition?" Hazuki smiled timidly.

"Friendly competition my butt!" Doremi simmered, stomping like an enraged elephant. Hazuki decided it was best she didn't say anymore, and studied the map, looking for the quickest way to the exit. About 10 minutes of silence passed by.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore," Doremi yelled, causing Hazuki to abruptly look up. The pink witch turned around, flailing her arms. "We're just strolling along, wasting our time away, while Kotake could already be halfway there!" She faced forward again, her fist raised. "I can't let him win that steak, I just can't.." Doremi froze, unmoving for a second, before taking off full-speed down the path.

Hazuki's eyes widened and the map slipped through her fingers. "Doremi-chan, you shouldn't run so fast!" The witch chased after her, legs pumping as hard as they could go. She turned right at the fork, looking around to find no sign of her friend. She pivoted and turned around to search to the left, running without thought.

_Sometimes I think she can be a little too energetic..._ Her eyelids drooped, worried. The witch frantically searched the area as she flew across the trail, ponytail whipping the nape of her neck. _And the day was going so calmly-_

Before she could finish that thought, a fallen stalk snagged Hazuki's foot. The girl's pupils dilated in shock as her glasses slid down her nose, flying forward from the sudden jerk. Her vision blurred and she forgot she was falling. The witches body seemed to plummet in slow motion, before smashing into the ground with a sickening bang.

All the air rushed from her lungs and Hazuki wheezed, trying to breathe. Her chest felt as if it were crushed, unable to expand and take in air. Hacking and coughing, she pushed her torso from the ground. Piercing pain shot through her muscles and she winced. The brunette gasped for breath until her lungs began to fill out again, recovering from the impact. She inhaled slowly and coughed, making sure she could breathe normally again.

The witch exhaled and inhaled quietly for a few seconds before attempting to sit up. She rolled over and cried out, a throbbing sensation pulsing in her right ankle. Reflexively her arms reached to touch it. Hazuki probed the injury with her fingers, biting her tongue in reaction but managing to feel that it was inflamed and strangely bony.

"That doesn't feel good..." the young witch blinked, unable to see properly what was in front of her. She pulled back her hands, and assessed the precarious situation, though it was difficult to think about anything but the pain that racked her leg.

"I-I don't think I can stand and walk back with this injury...and I can barely see a thing without my glasses..." Hazuki struggled not to feel that she was stuck, destined to...die in the endless maze. A lump clogged the back of her throat at that grim thought, but she forced it down, knowing that crying wouldn't solve anything. She was helpless with no food or water, meaning there was only one option.

"Someone must be nearby, it's.." She paused for a moment and gulped. "...it's my only hope."

She ignored the messages of pain her ankle was sending and inhaled deeply. "Is anyone out there!!! I need help!!" The witches soft voice naturally didn't carry very far, but Hazuki refused to give up. She shouted again and again, hoping that by some sliver of a chance, there would be someone to rescue her.

A gust of wind settled and the map flittered to the ground, landing face up in the sun. The paths illustrated upon it looped and twisted, almost undecipherable until they sloped downhill, connecting at a point.

It was a bird.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cloud passed in front of the sun, casting a dim shadow across the fields, crawling over the tops of stalks. Silence wafted through the forest, almost deafening, for there had been a gentle breeze blowing only a moment ago.

Rather indifferent to the whole competition, Hasebe and Masaru walked at a sluggish pace, their expressions blank as usual. Hasebe picked at a corn husk he had torn from one of the stalks, flicking pieces of it absentmindedly. Yada had his hands shoved in his pockets, one curled over the crumpled up map. Both really didn't care which way they were going and were basically wasting time away.

Takeshi peeled off the last husk and tossed the stub to the side. He glanced at Masaru. "Yada-kun, did you see Kotake egging on Harukaze?"

The other boy grunted. "He's such as idiot. If he likes her so much, then why doesn't he just confess, so the rest of us can get on with our lives."

"He'd be too embarrassed I guess. But if he doesn't confess at some time, the feeling will haunt him for the rest of his life." Hasebe exhaled, agitated.

"Exactly," the quiet boy muttered. "...whatever. It's not really our problem." He kicked a pebble down the trail.

"Yeah, but sometimes it frustrates me for some reason." The clandestine boy mulled over the subject in his head, purple eyes squinting in concentration.

Masaru halted, his mouth slightly open. He turned to face the wall of corn. "Did you hear something," he inquired Hasebe.

The tall boy shook his head. "No. Your probably just-" A faint shriek rang out, almost too vague to hear. "...wait...what is that?" The distant sound rang out again, a little softer this time. Hasebe looked to where Yada was staring.

"It sounds like someone screaming." He pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and cupped his ear, searching for where the noise was coming from. It was getting softer every minute. Masaru inclined to Hasebe with his other hand, motioning for him to follow.

They pushed through the barrier of corn stalks, ignoring the repercussions they may get from Seki-sensei. The sound had stopped and it was eerily silent, but Yada and Takeshi already knew which way it had come from. Pushing out to the other side, they found a path leading to a fork strait ahead.

"It must be that way," Masaru mumbled. His best friend nodded and they started jogging down the trail, Hasebe one step behind Yada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hazuki coughed, a nasty rasping noise coming out whenever she did. She had been shouting for twenty minutes strait, and still no one came to her aid. The brunette stared at her legs, blinking rapidly.

The situation felt even more hopeless. Her throat was on fire and she had no other way of calling other people. Maybe...maybe she was destined to die here.

I_ didn't even figure out what that dream meant yet... _A crystal tear slid down her cheek and she sobbed, not even bothering to wipe it away. Alone and out of luck, Hazuki weeped.

Masaru skidded to a stop at the fork, listening. Hasebe copied his actions.

"Crying..." The green-haired boy mumbled to himself. He took two steps forward, peering down the left path. Hasebe stood behind him. "What is-"

"Fujiwara!?" Yada yelled, shocked and horrified at the scene before him. He dashed over to her without thinking, leaving Hasebe in the dust.

"What happened!? Why are you alone?! And where's Harukaze!? Did-" He stopped his barrage of questions when Hazuki looked up at his face. Maybe it was her bloodshot, solemn eyes or her tearstained shirt. Or maybe it was his whole disgust for the ordeal. Masaru's chest lurched, and he suddenly felt angry with the whole world that such a sweet girl could be punished this way. Squatting down to her eye level, he reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

Hazuki sobbed and thanked the gods that someone, someone had come to save her. "M-Masaru-kun y-your...here..I-I'm a-alive.." She shuddered and wiped her eyes, smiling. "...Th-thank goodness.." Sniffling, she strained to see his features, which were but blurs of color.

Hasebe, who had recovered from his friends sudden sprint, leaned over holding out Hazuki's glasses. "I found your glasses. It's a miracle that they aren't broken." Hazuki fumbled for a moment and took them gratefully. "Thank you Hasebe-kun." The witches voice felt clearer and more relaxed. She put them on, overjoyed that she could see again.

Yada scanned her until his focus came to a halt on her ankle. The skin was lumpy, slightly deformed. He carefully touched it, causing Hazuki to yelp in pain. He jerked his hand back. "Sorry!"

Hazuki's half smiled. "It's alright." Hasebe bent his knees, hunching over to look at the injury. "It might be sprained," the tall boy assessed.

Masaru furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. "...Hasebe. You go and run ahead to inform the teachers. I'll make sure Fujiwara gets out of the maze safely."

Takeshi looked at him weirdly. "But wouldn't it make more sense to stick together?"

Masaru shook his head. "Think about it. If you get there before us, the teachers could get first aid to arrive early." He pointed to Hazuki's ankle. "And accounting for her condition, we shouldn't wait much longer." Hasebe nodded, understanding his point.

Hazuki, who had stayed silent through the whole exchange, stared at the ground, depressed. "I'm sorry to trouble you both so much..." She pressed a fist to her chest.

"It's nothing." Hasebe stood up and waved at the two. "I'll get help as fast as I can!" He broke into a run, disappearing down the first right turn.

Masaru turned back to Hazuki. "Idiot."

"Huh?"

"Idiot," the green-haired boy repeated. "You shouldn't worry so much about what other people think." He rose to stand in front of her. "If we want to help, it's not troublesome. Don't be so hard on yourself."

The brunette felt bewildered for a moment before realizing the meaning of his words. "...your right. I am truly grateful for you and Hasebe-kun's assistance." She perked up, orange-brown eyes sparkling with happiness.

Yada exhaled and glanced at the sky. Turning so that his back faced Hazuki, he crouched down, hands at his sides. "Get on", he said.

"Eh?!" Images flashed in Hazuki's mind.

_Bawling, a young girl shook her head violently, refusing the hand a quiet boy held out to her._

_He slowly turned around, bending his knees so that the girl could climb on his back._

"Get on. It's starting to get dark."

Hazuki snapped out of her state of Deja Vu with a squeak. Shyly, she placed her arms around his neck, bending forward. Yada responded by lifting her legs so that they were secure around his waist. He stood up and started walking in the direction he had come from with a constant stride, though not without some effort.

Hazuki blushed. _He smells like the yard after a rainy day...fresh and calm. _She held her breath and inhaled, eyes closed. Masaru heard her and a tinge of rose spread across his cheeks.

"...hey Fujiwara...how did this happen in the first place?"

Hazuki opened her eyes and frowned. She clenched the fabric of his shirt tighter.

Yada took this as a refusal. "You don't have to tell-"

Hazuki interrupted him. "No, it's alright..." Loosening her grip, she sighed softly.

"When the race started, Doremi-chan was furious at Kotake-kun. You know..." The boys hair rustled, indicating that he nodded. "She called him names for a while and we didn't talk after that." The witch tilted her head downward. "It turns out, she was more desperate for that steak then I thought. So she ran off, leaving me behind."

Masaru growled at this. "Harukaze, that idiot," he spat.

"W-wait Masaru-kun, you shouldn't judge her like that! She was blinded by her...passion and acted without thinking. Please don't blame it on her!" The brunettes eyes wobbled, pleading for his forgiveness, even though she knew he couldn't see them.

Yada grunted, still thinking it was Doremi's fault. Hazuki felt there was no use arguing with him and continued on with the story.

"I chased after her and came to a crossroads. I ran down the right path, but when I turned around to go the other way," she winced, her foot bumping against his thigh, "-my foot got snagged on a broken corn stalk, causing me to fall and my glasses to slip off."

"The wind got knocked out of me. It..it was so hard to breathe," she stuttered. "I had felt so helpless, unable to walk or see properly..." Hazuki fell silent.

Masaru prompted her. "And?"

"And...I thought I was going to...die. Alone, without experiencing everything there is to experience in life." She stared at the back of his neck.

Masaru thought over her account of the event. "You wouldn't have died. Everyone would have noticed you were gone and would have looked for you. But...I suppose when someone panics, they don't think strait."

"Yes, I guess I was a little too paranoid back there." She shivered. "But it was so frightening..."

"Don't think about it. Things like that don't matter, now that your safe," he ordered.

Hazuki smiled, her cheeks rosy. "Your right." She rested her chin on his shoulder. He flinched and she blushed crimson.

"Masaru-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know we're going the right way?"

"When I was little my," he hesitated, "-dad taught me how to navigate by using the stars." He pointed with his nose at the darkening sky, where many pinpricks of light were already visible.

"Wow, that's amazing! Your dad must be very intelligent."

"Not really..." He mumbled more to himself then her.

"...Masaru-kun?"

"What?"

Hazuki's eyelashes brushed her cheeks. "Thank you for saving me." The witch turned scarlet and felt his muscles tighten.

"...your welcome." He felt lightheaded for a moment, before both of them fell into a comfortable silence.

Content with Masaru's answer, Hazuki focused on the steady rising and falling of his back, trying to shut out the pain of her constantly throbbing ankle. Deciding that sleep was probably the best way to pass the time, she rested her head in-between his shoulder blades. The witch drifted slowly into unconsciousness, her heart thumping wildly...

_Blotches of gray and black faded into view, the picture of her fears becoming clearer every second. Somehow, she was waking up from the eternal darkness that held her, the light at the end of the tunnel only steps away once more._

_Hazuki rose up and leaped into the light, free from the chain that had bounded her. But what she saw on the other side was more shocking then even the the most grotesque of horrors in the maze._

_Dancing in a whirlpool of wind and sunlight, pink petals flitted to and fro. Their source, cherry blossom trees, dominated the forest of enchantment, brittle tree trunks growing powerful and strong from the fertile soil. Beams of sunlight cascaded over the clearing, bathing it in a warm glow. Petals gleamed brightly from the path. Everywhere, rosy shades of pink glittered beautifully, giving the forest a sense of natural magic. Only it was nothing compared to what Hazuki saw next._

_The melody that had lead her to this unbelievable place broke off. Staring at her from the shade of a cherry blossom tree was Masaru. He leaned against the tree, motionless._

_Hazuki gasped and tried to call out to him, though her mouth refused to open. It didn't need to._

_Masaru lifted his trumpet, brushing the mouthpiece with his lips. _

_He was playing her song._


	7. Chapter 7

Panting heavily, Doremi barreled through the maze, pumping her arms up and down. Strangely enough, the witch was almost positive she was going in the right direction. She looked over her shoulder.

"Hazuki-chan I think we're almost there!" When there was no reply, a drop of sweat dribbled down her forehead, turning cold. The fatigued girl jammed her heels into the ground.

"Hazuki-chan?" Doremi turned in place, searching for her friend. "Hazuki-chan?!" The echo was her only answer.

She cupped her mouth with her hands. "Hazuki-chan! Are you there!?" A sense of great worry swept throughout her body. Was she okay?

Something clicked in the ojamajo's head. In her need to win the steak, she must have lost Hazuki! "That must be it..."

Waves of guilt washed over Doremi. Hanging her head, the clumsy witch had a two-sided debate with herself. "But the steak.. and Kotake.."

Doremi slapped herself on impulse. "What am I thinking?! Hazuki could be hurt or lost and I'm just standing here thinking about steak!"

Her eyes blazed with determination. "I have to find her! Besides, what fun is winning when your in it alone!"

Putting aside her other trivial desires, Doremi turned around and started running back, calling out her best friend's name with as much energy as she could muster.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brimming with an unknown source of stamina, Kotake ambled down the dirt path. "Come on Kimura-kun! Your falling behind!"

The other boy sighed. "Kotake, you've been running non-stop for the past forty minutes. Give it a rest will ya? It's not like the prize is anything special."

The navy-haired boy slowed, coming into more of a jog. "Don't you want to beat Dojimi? It's gonna be hilarious seeing her chase after me once I eat it. She'll probably want to lick my fingers!" He laughed hard at the thought.

Kimura shrugged. "I'm not having any part in this. If your so set on beating her, go right ahead." He regarded Kotake with apprehension, hoping he wouldn't go too far in this crazy competition.

"What happened? You always used to go along with my plans", Kotake asked, perplexed at Kimura's sudden distaste for trouble.

He smirked impishly, bringing past events together. "Say... does your new attitude have anything to do with Koizumi?" They were side-by-side now.

A revealing blush crept over Kimura's cheeks. "Well... that is.. Why would I like?... I mean..." He tugged at the collar of his shirt, unable to make a coherent sentence.

Tetsuya placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. "Not that I have a problem with that." He held up his other hand, eyes closed. "It's just a shame for all that competitive potential to go to waste." Kimura barely heard him, reminiscing his date with Marina at the theme park. Images of her smile flooded his mind, and he grinned like a love-struck fool.

"Oi Kimura! Are you listening," Kotake spoke near his ear. The brunette boy snapped out of his fantasies, and nodded a little too quickly. Kotake noticed this. "Guess not," he groaned in frustration.

"Well I for one am not going to submit to a clumsy, air-headed, m-" He threw up his arms and fell backwards. "Gaaahhh!!!" Splayed out on top of him and moaning in pain, was the person he had just been describing.

"Moron?" Out of breath, Doremi coughed and rearranged herself so that her legs and arms were on either side of him.

"Dojimi, trying to run me over? I didn't realize you were that desperate to win," he teased, though not without blushing at the position they were in.

The witch got off him, sitting at the soles of his feet. "Sorry..." She stared at her knees, irises shimmering like she was about to cry.

Seeing her upset disposition, the soccer players smug expression was replaced by a concerned frown. He enjoyed getting Doremi angry, but when something made her sad, it made his defenses melt away, leaving only the raw feelings underneath. He constantly forced himself to deny it. He was too much of a coward to ever admit that he adored the odango-haired girl.

"What's wrong?" He sat up and looked her in the eye, resisting the urge to smooth down her frayed bangs.

"Hazuki-chan..." She jerked her head upward and yelled, "Hazuki-chan's missing!" The witch apprentice turned away in shame. "And it's my fault. All my fault..." she murmured, a guilty tear sliding down her chin.

Alarmed, Tetsuya slid over to comfort her by placing an arm around her neck. "Wait, don't cry! We'll help you find Fujiwara-san. Right?" He looked at Kimura, who gave them a thumbs up.

The distressed girl whimpered and wiped away the tear. "R-really?" She glanced up at Kotake, who shook his head in affirmation.

Doremi extended her legs to stand, leaning on Kotake for support. She took a step forward and his arm fell back at his side. "We'd better get going if we want to find her." The witch beamed at the two boys and Kotake turned away to hide the shade of scarlet on his face.

The pink-haired girl rushed back and forth down the trail calling Hazuki's name.

Kimura playfully punched his friend in the side. "Now who's the sucker." He grinned until his pearly whites were showing.

"Shut it." Heart thumping irregularly, Tetsuya darted over to assist Doremi in the search.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..lala lala lala la, dada... dada dada da..." Hazuki sung softly in her sleep, chest gently rising up and down. An adorable smile graced her face.

"Fujiwara?" Masaru twisted his neck to look at her, flushing pink when their noses were only an inch away from touching. He reflexively jerked his head back and mumbled, "Sleeping..."

By now the sky had turned the color of a royal blue evening. In the background, the mountaintops glowed bright orange, illuminated by the setting sun. Gray and violet clouds floated lazily over the treetops. The combination created the vision of a classic landscape that Yada couldn't help but admire.

Dim, but still prominent was the North Star, which twinkled at him playfully. It was not as bright or beautiful as the other stars, yet it was always there, watching out for lost travelers in space. Masaru stared at it, thinking about how his dad always used to point it out every time they took a night time stroll by the river.

_"Masaru! Look at that!" Pointing at the evening sky with his index finger, a tall green-haired man gently squeezed his son's shoulder._

_The young boy craned his neck to see the single star his father was indicating. "What is it dad?"_

_"Thats the North Star. No matter where you are in the world, whether in Japan or or anywhere else, it is always to the north." He gave young Masaru a knowledgeable smile. "Travelers in the olden times didn't have a compass, so they used to use it to navigate to other towns." _

_The smaller boy looked at the insignificant star in awe. "Really? But didn't they have maps and stuff?"_

_The older man straightened his back, watching as the river shimmered in the moonlight. "Yes thats true, they did. But... every once in a while someone would lose their way. Even if they didn't have a map, the North Star would still be there to guide them... all the way back home." He sat down and stretched his legs. Masaru moved to sit beside him, arms curled around his knees. He peeked at his father from behind them, unwilling to interrupt the moment._

_"Everyone in this world has their own personal star. One to comfort them when their upset or frightened. One to complete their lost place in life. A star that will always make you feel like your never alone, no matter where you are." He shifted to look at a curious Masaru._

_"Ah... I think your too young to understand just yet." He rubbed a hand through Masaru's hair. The little boy stared at him blankly._

_ Swishes of trickling water was the only sound to be heard._

Even nowMasaru still didn't quite understand what his father had been trying to tell him. But over the years as he matured, he did decipher some of the riddle. The star his father had been talking about wasn't like the ones in the sky. It was something here on Earth. Something that everyone deserved to have, even a cold and lonely boy such as himself.

Hazuki buried her head into his back and he jumped in surprise.

Fujiwara... she was someone he had known since kindergarden, his first friend he ever made, though he didn't think she realized it. On that day in the park, his first day at school, she had tripped and injured herself and had started bawling, even though it was only a few scrapes and a twisted knee. He had been sitting quietly in the shade of a tree doing nothing in particular and had been the only one to see it happen. Sure, he had no idea who she was or what she was doing, but seeing her cry like that had triggered his gentle, softer side. It had started out with just offering a hand, but before he knew it, he was carrying her all the way home, struggling with every step. It felt like it was almost impossible, but somehow he made it. The aches would haunt him for the next few days, but that 'Thank you' she gave him in her sweet, shy voice made the pain somehow bearable.

From that simple gesture, their childhood friendship had bloomed. She followed him around everywhere, even outside of school. He didn't mind. Fujiwara wasn't like the other kindergarden girls, with their childish, hyperactive tendencies. She was more reserved and demure, never feeling the need to fill every silence with random chatter. Even before his father left, Masaru was never much of a talker, but Fujiwara could always tell what he was feeling at pressured times. She knew when to leave him alone and was always there for him to convey his problems to.

Then of course, their friendship went over a speed bump that took several years to repair. On her birthday in first grade, he said some things he shouldn't have and ever since then they had felt awkward around one another. It wasn't until last year these hard feelings had been patched up. Their bond had grown stronger throughout the years of confronting mature issues and it had been about time that she had forgiven him.

Last Valentine's Day... her birthday, they had exchanged gifts for the first time in five years. He had gone out of his way to buy her a bouquet of flowers, though not without the supposed courage enhancement of Maho-Dou's chocolate, which was ironically made by Fujiwara herself. To his great surprise, she had bought him a present as well, a delicious Valentine chocolate. After a series of coincidental misses, they had finally found each other at the same tension filled park from five years ago. There he managed at last to give her another birthday present.

In sixth grade, he now had other friends, mainly Hasebe, who was similar to himself in a lot of ways, but also to some degree, Kotake and Kimura. But no matter what, Fujiwara was someone he cared about, the first person besides his parents that he ever became close with. Sometimes it was difficult to tell, but Masaru really was concerned about how she felt, knowing that she obviously reciprocated that care and concern for him.

But he couldn't help but wonder why she would give her Valentine chocolate to him of all people. It was common knowledge to the class that he never got any gifts on that day, mainly because of his gloomy and antisocial personality. He didn't accept presents that meant nothing to him anyway. However, deep down he wanted her to give him another chocolate. Masaru valued her friendship and affection, even though he wasn't sure that he deserved it. But all he could do was wait and see until her birthday.

"Huh?" Yada's vacant expression faded away at the din of several voices in the distance. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out any shifting shadows or footsteps. The pounding and scraping of shoes came closer, moving towards him.

Wary, Masaru stepped quietly, glancing left and right. It was probably just some of his classmates but he could never be too sure. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but with Fujiwara injured and sleeping on his back, a more protective side of him kicked in, ready to fight if need be.

The moonlight briefly illuminated a waving hand, which looked about twenty feet away. Masaru raised an eyebrow and paused in his trek down the path.

Three shadows of people ran towards him, one moving at an alarming rate. A squeal of apparent relief irritated his ears and he took a step back.

"HAZUKI-CHAN!!" Dirty and sweating was Doremi, who stumbled in her mad dash over to him. Masaru's eyes narrowed in contempt. "Harukaze," he grumbled.

"I was so worried about you! At the end of the maze, I realized you were gone and came back to look for you! But your okay, a-" Masaru stabbed her with a glare of blame. "She's asleep Harukaze." He said her name with a hint of venom.

Doremi breathed heavily for a few moments, noticing that Hazuki was indeed unconscious and barely comprehended the hostile look Masaru was giving her.

"Oi, wait up Doremi! Sheesh, why don't you run that fast at the sports festival?!' Kotake, closely followed by Kimura, jogged up to the three. The soccer played held his knees, panting, while Kimura only wiped his forehead.

Doremi smiled cheerfully. "We found Hazuki-chan!" Masaru grunted and her face fell, looking at Hazuki's condition for the first time. "Yada-kun, why are you carrying her? W-what happened... is she hurt?" A foreboding feeling passed through witches system. She moved closer, much to the dismay of Masaru.

"After _you _ran away, Fujiwara chased after you and took a hard fall. She injured her ankle." Doremi looked down, her gaze moving over the lumps and bruises on her friends leg. "She was sitting helpless in the road until Hasebe and I found her." The apprentice pursed her lips, overwhelmed with guilt and concern. "I told Hasebe to run ahead and get first aid. I've been carrying her to the exit for the past two hours." The trumpeter continued to pierce Doremi with unfriendly eyes.

Kotake butted in-between them, sensing the apathetic atmosphere. "But she's safe, right? That's all that matters." Masaru redirected his gaze at the navy-haired boy. Tetsuya glared back, and defensively pushed into Doremi.

Kimura would have given Kotake a roguish smirk, but it seemed out of place. The brunette boy 'ahemed' in his loud voice. "It's way past our deadline, and the teachers are gonna be worried sick, even though you said Hasebe was going to inform them. So we'd better quit it with the unnecessary explanations and start moving, the sooner the better." He gestured toward the sleeping Hazuki. "You need help?"

"No," Masaru muttered, irritated at all of them. His eyes turned steely and he started walking again, not even bothering to wait. Doremi ambled after him, unsettled. Kotake grudgingly treaded beside her, glaring daggers at Masaru's covered back. Kimura was starting to develop a rumbling headache, and rubbed the side of his head, all the while trailing after the group.

An uncomfortable silence made the air stale, hazy with straining winds. Minutes that seemed like hours ticked by, blowing in swirls and crescents. Puffs of breath carried on the turbulence, circulating through the majestic moonlight, waiting, watching. It beamed down upon the musty earth, to a single opening.

They had found the exit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay on the last chapter! Vacations don't take themselves ya know. But it was really annoying when I had to leave, a paragraph away from being finished...sigh. By the way (I really should have mentioned this before...) this story will not mention most of the events that take place after episode 29 of Dokkan (the episode where Hana gets lost at the festival). So I will use some of the events, just not all. Waaaaahhhh!! And I just realized that Momoko and Doremi are in a different class in Dokkan! Oh well...

**To the reviewers:**

**FElady: **cackles along with her Yeeesss, the ending of sixth chapter veerrryy good...

**Hazuki-Masaru:** Good observation, I'm glad you pointed that out. Your right, normally Hazuki would have acted very rationally in her situation. But due to the eerie similarities between her dream and being trapped in the corn maze, she subconsciously realized this, and lost her emotional control. This idea that no matter how emotionally strong you are, there will always be a time when you lose control, will be a ongoing theme in the story. Also, she won't be the only one to break down and become helpless . Your welcome, and update your story soon as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bare plain swept over from the end of the fields. Engulfed in darkness, shades of gray filled in the scenery. Gloomy, swaying trees and grass would have reduced its appeal, if it weren't for the gentle light of the moon and stars.

At first glance, a place like this would seem like it portrayed a natural silence. However, on this particular night, that notion was sadly disrupted.

"Yosh! Okay guys, lets split up! We need to cover as much ground as possible. For the sake of Hazuki-chan!" Aiko pumped her fist into the air, shortly copied by the sixth grade.

"Yeah!" The students were grouped in a large meeting circle, almost as if they were discussing a football strategy. For the past few minutes, they had banded together to help search for their classmates. Positioned at the front was a worried and enthusiastic Aiko and a concerned yet calm Onpu.

Feeling a little skeptical, Onpu pulled down Aiko's arm. "Aiko-chan I really don't think this is necessary. Hasebe-kun said Yada-kun would bring Hazuki-chan back safely."

"But Onpu-chan it's been two hours already! Doncha think they would have made it out by now?" She put her hands on her hips. "And also, Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun, and Kimura-kun haven't shown up either." The witch narrowed her eyes. "They could have been kidnapped for all we know."

"I highly doubt thats what happened. Doremi-chan probably figured out she had lost Hazuki-chan and went back looking for her. The maze is quite large. It took Momoko-chan and I quite a while to find the exit," she pointed out.

"But what if Hazuki-chan's injured worse then we think? We can't just sit here!" They argued back and forth. Confused and energetic classmates mulled around, only adding to the chaotic situation.

Meanwhile, several yards away was a very bored and exhausted Hasebe. Arms folded behind his head, he yawned, watching the chaos unfold before him.

With a devilish expression, Momoko extended her foot and sneakily slid over to his side. He blinked, pretending to not notice.

The spunky girl lifted a hand to the corner of her mouth. "Pssstt... Hasebe-kun." He scratched his nose. "Hasebe-kun," she whispered a little louder. He looked at her without turning his head.

Momoko innocently clasped her hands behind her back. "I was just wondering... what did Yada-kun do when you guys found Hazuki-chan?"

Hasebe lifted an eyebrow, thinking the answer was obvious. "Huh?"

"You know... what did he act like?" The witch pressed further. She gestured with her hands, trying to make him see what she meant.

Thinking that this girl was a bit on the cuckoo side, Takeshi regarded her strangely. "I really don't know what your talking about."

Feeling a bit frustrated at his naive attitude, Momoko slapped her forehead. "How did he react to her condition? Like... did he get emotional at all", the blond spoke in a slightly ticked-off tone.

Finally understanding, Hasebe looked up, recalling the event. "I guess he kinda got more worried then usual. He freaked out and left me in the dust when we saw her crying on the ground. But why do you care?" The tall boy looked her way, only to find Momoko with her back turned, quietly cackling to herself.

He raised another eyebrow and decided to leave the crazy girl in her own insane little world. Hands in his pockets, Hasebe walked over to the tornado of jumbled students, next to a frantic Nishizawa-sensei.

"Oh dear, oh dear, what do we do!?" The childish woman fretted, contrary to Seki-sensei's worried but self-controlled disposition.

The stern teacher gathered a huge amount of air. "EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, causing the torrent of sixth graders to stop abruptly. They all looked in her direction, frozen like statues.

"I know that your all eager to find your missing classmates and return home, but we're not going anywhere until you calm yourselves. I'm concerned as well for Fujiwara-san and the others..." Deeply upset that something like this had happened, she lectured the class, half blowing off her own steam.

Feeling he didn't need to listen to such drabble, Hasebe lazily checked the exit to the corn maze. He scanned the dark trail for about a minute and was about to turn around, before he saw a flash of gray. "Eh?" The clandestine boy squinted at the shape, which was coming closer, taking the forms of several people.

His eyes widened. "There!" He pointed towards them with a lanky arm, interrupting his teacher's educational rant. Everyone seemed to turn their heads in unison, following Hasebe's long arm to the fields.

Every person in the lonely plain shared a broad, too-happy-for-words smile. Windswept and about to collapse were the three shapes of Doremi, Kotake, and Kimura. They jogged down the end of the path as if they had found the stairs to a heaven on earth.

Stampeding like a herd of bulls, the students rushed over to meet their missing classmates, crowding in a semicircle of welcoming cheers.

Before Doremi could go any further, she was smothered by the relieved arms of her friends. Aiko and Momoko practically squeezed the life out of her, while Onpu wrapped her in more physically forgiving embrace. "Doremi-chan!" All her friends cried in relief.

Most of the soccer team patted Kotake and Kimura on the back with an addition of several boyish cheers. Someone pushed through the crowd of boys, muttering a polite string of apologies.

"Kimura-kun, I was so worried!" The petite figure of Marina shyly walked up to him, deeply upset. "I... I was so afraid..." She looked him straight in the eye, unmoving for a moment. Then to his surprise, Marina leaped into his chest, arms held wide open. Eyes full of joyous tears, she buried her head into his shoulder. "Thank goodness..."

Stunned, Takao stared at the top of her shiny blue hair, briefly taken aback. "Koizumi..." He smiled and placed his own arms around her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Kotake smirked evilly, striking a lovey-dovey pose. Kimura being rather royally pissed off at his friend's mocking behavior, proceeded to stick out his tongue in response. Unable to get a satisfactory reaction out of the brunette, Kotake crossed his arms and turned away, disgusted with the romantic scene.

Sure, he was happy that they had been reunited, but Kotake couldn't help but feel jealous at their sweet relationship. He wanted someone special to protect and care about... and hug... The soccer player snuck a quick glance at Doremi, who was getting the air squeezed out of her by Aiko. He grumbled to himself, feeling a bit depressed.

Onpu placed her hands on Doremi's shoulders."But where are Hazuki-chan and Yada-kun?" At the mention of those two names, the pink-haired witch gazed downward in guilty punishment once more. "Huh? What's wrong?" Before Doremi could reply, Onpu's first question was answered.

Appearing at last was the sluggish shadow of Masaru, carrying a resting Hazuki on his back. Many students looked up and were about to rush over to greet them, before they had to step aside for the adults.

In the lead was the doctor they had called, followed by Kagawa and the teachers. Masaru came to a stop a foot away from the doctor, eyeing him a bit warily. It felt like every living thing in the clearing was watching the trumpeter and medic stare each other down.

He stepped up to the younger boy, completely understanding his silent and defensive attitude. "Where is the young lady's injury?" The professional tried to make his voice as friendly and polite as possible. It was obvious from first glance that this boy did not trust easily.

"Her right ankle," Yada said dully.

The doctor bent over slightly. "May I evaluate it? You will have to wake her up for a moment. I'll carry her to the bus, you must be exhausted."

Masaru stared at the white coat for a strained moment, before adjusting Hazuki's legs around his waist. He nudged her limp arm with his shoulder. "Fujiwara." She moved her head, breathing evenly. "Fujiwara wake up," He spoke into her ear. She mumbled something incoherent. Groggily she opened her eyes, almost unwilling to wake up from her peaceful sleep. The witch rubbed her eyes with one hand, glasses tipping forward. "What is it Masaru-Kun?"

"We're here. The doctor has to carry you to the bus."

Hazuki looked at the doctor and bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you very much sensei."

The man smiled. "What a polite young lady." He positioned himself at Masaru's left side. "I'll lift her off your back. Is this alright?" Hazuki shook her head yes immediately, but it took Masaru a few seconds of thought before nodding as well. Carefully, the doctor lifted her off from under her shoulders, swinging her legs up. Calm and collected, Hazuki stayed still as the doctor began to carry her to the bus, which was stationed on the road near the field exit.

Taking this as a sign for them load the bus, tired and hungry students filed down the plain in a large mass. Bothered by confusing feelings, Yada walked with them, rubbing his suddenly very chilly arms.

Hasebe slid through the crowd until he was next to his best friend. "I'm glad you guys got out safely." The tall boy casually slung an arm around Masaru's neck. "You don't know how chaotic it was around here when everyone found out people were missing." He retracted his arm back, shoving it back into his pocket. Masaru remained adamant, focus firmly fixed ahead. "You all right", he questioned.

"Fine." The trumpeter shivered and rubbed his arms harder. A pinch of pain lingered in his forehead. Someone brushed his hand and he twitched, getting increasingly uncomfortable.

The resident peacemaker Masaharu tentatively paced beside the fidgety boy. "It's a great thing that your back. I'm sure our class would be incomplete and disappointed without you. We were all very worried." The class president smiled genuinely and touched Yada's shoulder.

Masaru tried smile back but instead made a scrunched up face. "Ah.. ah... achoo!" His head jerked forward and he sniffled, eyes closing into annoyed slits.

Hasebe observed him up and down. "Oh yeah, looks like you don't have a jacket..."

Masaharu tried to make Yada feel better. "Don't worry, the bus is heated. You'll be okay."

Sagawa tapped the president on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. "I know," he answered back. He gave one last smile at Masaru before going off with the SOS member.

Attempting to ignore his piercing headache, Masaru studied Hazuki's expression over his classmates heads. She was laughing a something Senoo said. He didn't know why, but she seemed different then earlier, more bright and self-controlled like she usually was. Now that he thought about it, Fujiwara did react rather out-of-character to her situation. He wondered what had brought on the sudden change.

Encircling the doctor and Hazuki was most of the sixth grade, chiming with cheerful comments of relief. The other four witches were bunched in the center of the pack.

"Thank god your safe Hazuki-chan! We were all a disastrous mess without you." Momoko wished she could give her friend a hug right now.

"You should be thanking Masaru-kun. He brought me all the way here." Momoko in an abrupt change of mood, hunched over and chuckled maniacally. Hazuki and the other witches watched her, bewildered.

Aiko grinned broadly. "I was about to send out a search party to find you guys!"

"Which was rather unnecessary, since everyone showed up a moment later," Onpu contradicted. The tomboy blew out her checks in a puffer-fish-like fashion, defeated.

Doremi was silent amidst all the chatter, head hanging in a melancholy manner. "Doremi-chan, what is the matter?" Hazuki was confused. Shouldn't Doremi be happy that she and everyone else had made it out safely?

Afraid that she was making Hazuki worry even more, Doremi stretched her cheeks into a fake smile. "Sorry, I'm feeling a little sleepy." She sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"You could take a nap on the bus. Are you sure your not upset about something?" Hazuki's instincts gave her the feeling that something wasn't right.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!" She waved her hands. "Haha.. ha..." Doubting that she was very convincing, the pink ojamajo shoved in line, hiding between Sachiko and Naomi.

Hazuki wasn't swayed. _I'll have to talk to her. _They were at the steps, next to get on. The class made way for the doctor, who stopped about halfway down the aisle at Momoko's seat.

"I'll set you down here, alright?"

"Okay."

Momoko scooted off her seat and thumbed to the one behind it. "I'll sit behind you."

The doctor carefully lowered her down to the seat, so that her back rested against the window. He knelt down, and pressed his finger to certain points on her ankle, asking if it hurt or not. Patiently Hazuki endured it, shaking her head accordingly.

Pausing for a moment, the medic stood up. "I'm almost positive that a ligament in your ankle has been torn or partially torn. It would be best if your parents could get you a cast as soon as possible, but for the ride home, keep it elevated and hold this ice pack on it to reduce the swelling." Rummaging in his bag, he pulled out a gel pack and handed it to her.

The witch gratefully took it. "Thank you very much!" She bent her torso into a bow.

"Your very welcome." He checked his watch. "I've got to go, my shift at the hospital is next..." With the twirl of his white coat, he exited the bus, ready to continue with his own broken schedule.

Masaru stepped out of the way as the doctor passed by, right into a hovering shadow. He followed a pair of dirt overalls all the way up to find Kagawa staring at him as if she were intrigued by something.

She playfully mussed his hair, causing the quiet boy to make face of dislike. "Your quite the hero, carrying the little missy all that way." His expression of disgust turned to one of shock.

He ducked his head down till his eyes were blacked out. "Not really..." Unable to keep his nose and cheeks from turning red, he hastened onto the bus out of sight.

The corners of her mouth coiled upward. "That one ain't much of a talker..." Saluting the students and teachers, they shouted their thank you's as she disappeared into the fields of her own pride and joy.

Yada watched her leave out the front seat window, chills zipping up his spine. The heat blowing out the air vents didn't do him any justice and he hugged his arms to his body.

Random yells and giggles traveled down the aisle, past a sleeping Hasebe to his personal space. Masaru could distinguish Fujiwara's soft, high-pitched voice mingling with the other classmates.

A strange feeling of disappointment washed over him. He wanted to talk with her. The deep conversation they had shared back in the fields, Masaru had enjoyed it... a lot...

I'm _isolated apart..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Wow... gosh I'm terrible, no updates in two months. And it wasn't due to writers block either (I've had these next few chapters planned out for a while...) Please forgived me!! I've got lots to do (life seems to get bigger and bigger). Oh, and Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukkah and New Years!

**To the reviewers: **

**katana777-** Thanks so much! Hmmmm, I may try doing that sometime...

**YukiShinoya444-** Do-chan is so lovable! Mwahahahaha... I have swayed you to the dark side... just kidding! You are a FujioxHazuki fan, are you not? I respect that.

**shuu-kun's fangirl- **Thank you! I'm sure your great, just keep going at it! I'm nowhere near perfect...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bustling throngs of people navigated through endless hallways, passing each other without a thought or relation. White coated nurses and doctors conversed in open rooms, whether it be about surgery or release, the subjects mixed into one large melting pot. Young children squealed and cried in the waiting room, quarreling over the toys and books.

Patiently seated on the leather cushion, Hazuki watched the small kids, arms folded neatly in her lap. On her left was her father, who was reading a men's magazine. Opposite him was her mother, who stared at her gauze-wrapped ankle in stressful worry.

"Hazuki-chan, are you sure you don't need anything?" As always, the woman was desperate to please her daughter.

"Not at all mother, but thank you for offering." Not really in the mood to be fawned over, she dismissed every one of her mother's offers.

Nowhere near settled, her parent continued to give her a typical "I'm a mother and I worry" look. Attempting to focus on something other than her mom's frilly, distasteful dress, she stared over the chairs to the door, which had swung open to reveal a new patient.

Accompanied by her father was the frail figure of Shiori, who spotted Hazuki right away and waved. Surprised but smiling, Hazuki patted the seat of the chair next to her. Eager to comply, the ebony-haired girl walked over with her father in tow.

"Shiori-chan, what brings you here?.. Another checkup?" Seating herself comfortably, Shiori turned to Hazuki's voice.

"Uh-huh. The hospital is pretty sure I'm doing fine but you can never be too careful." Friendly and feeling nicely upbeat, the sickly girl dangled her legs back and forth.

Hazuki was instantly reminded of the field trip. "Oh that's right, you weren't able to go.. but you wouldn't have had much fun anyway." The witch was about to change the subject before Shiori intervened, already interested.

"Why is that?" Then their current location set off a light bulb in her head. "You don't mean?.." One hand over her mouth, she flicked her eyes down to Fujiwara's injury. Unable to escape, Hazuki nodded grimly. The smaller girl motioned a hand towards her ankle. "What happened?"

The orange ojamajo fiddled with her glasses. "Erm.. about that. It's a long story." Her ponytail slipped over her shoulder as she dipped her head. Though the experience should have brought anything but pleasure to mind, the brunette couldn't help but crack a tiny smile. "But it wasn't all bad," she murmured almost inaudibly.

Face tilted to the side in curiosity, Shiori questioned what she wasn't supposed to hear. "What was so good about it?"

Hazuki jolted slightly and her forehead crinkled in reluctance. Shiori had always been a good friend and all, but the witch had always felt uncomfortable talking about Masaru with her. If she thought about it, that kind of feeling was silly as both of them only had a nice friendship with him. She had their since-childhood relationship and Nakayama had a similar family background. There was nothing wrong with that... right?

"Well.. the farm was a lovely sight, it didn't disappoint me at all. It wasn't until we entered the corn maze..." She trailed off at that, vivid images of swirling petals distracting her mind.

"Corn maze? You mean a field you have to walk through?" Hazuki shook her head unconsciously.

Nakayama smiled, understanding. "I see, so you injured yourself in the corn maze.." Her mouth hung open, almost as if she wanted to say more. Hazuki mentally crossed her fingers, praying that she wouldn't have to discuss Yada if Shiori just so happened to ask further.

What was coming over her? Masaru is only her best friend!...well no, that wasn't true. Doremi is her best friend and.. Hasebe is his...

Almost as if time had started back up again, Shiori's lips slowly curled to form the dreaded words. "But how did you make it out.. with your injury?" She folded a tiny hand on the chairs arm rest.

"Heh, ahh..." Hazuki's eyes darted around the room, desperate for a way out of the trap she set for herself. A spiteful feeling rumbled in the pit of her heart and she fought it back with all her might. Why was she feeling this way... what was wrong with her?!

_She opened the hospital door to find Yada and Shiori smiling at each other, probably about their own inside secret._

"Hazuki-chan?" Nakayama wondered what was wrong with the shy brunette.

_The sun started was setting on the horizon as Masaru played a complex song on his trumpet, only for Hazuki and her friends to overhear on the bridge._

The witch's lips trembled frighteningly. Her eyes joined them in rhythm, until her lips were the first to give in, blurting out the words. "Yada-kun rescued me..."

Her chest wrenched immediately, but she managed to hold it all inside. The whirlwind of thoughts and feelings, some of which she had no answer to.. all bottled up...

Shiori smiled beautifully, her face contorting into the most knowing look Hazuki had ever seen. "Yada-kun, he's a very sensitive boy."

"Eh?" That was the last thing Fujiwara had expected her to say. Maybe a "that was nice of him" or "he must be really strong to carry you all that way". Her simple yet complicated words echoed in Hazuki's mind endlessly.

The ebony-haired girl giggled softly. "Most of our classmates can't always tell, but when Yada-kun cares about something he takes it very seriously. He has a wonderful understanding of emotions."

The ojou-sama's irises expanded, her mouth following suit. All of her jealous and confusing feelings suddenly dissipated and all that was left was a dumbfounded emptiness.

Masaru really didn't get enough credit. He certainly wasn't the most outgoing person, but he was always there when someone needed help. Now that Hazuki thought about it, there were countless examples of his kindness!

Hazuki full on beamed at her friend and Shiori mimicked her expression, happy but not exactly sure of what had come over the brunette.

"Nakayama Shiori?" An older heavyset woman was at the door on the left with a clipboard in hand.

"That's me!" Looking back over her shoulder, Shiori gave Hazuki one last thoughtful smirk before leaving to have her checkup.

The small girl's back disappeared from her line of vision. _What could that mean? _Her mouth gradually sank into a firm line.

What was Masaru to her? A.. crush? Just a childhood friend? But more importantly...

What did he think of her, Hazuki Fujiwara?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GET WELL HAZUKI-CHAN!" A chorus of numerous voices greeted the brunette, who was quietly reading a book in a large armchair. Gathered in the living room was half the entire quota of girls from her class, including the other witches.

Hazuki looked up from her book in surprise, nearly knocking over her crutches in the process. How could that many people sneak in here without her noticing? Well she had been a bit lost in thought lately...

"Everyone, what are you doing here?!" Actions spoke louder then words as Marina stepped forward and held out a card.

Hazuki looked at it cross-eyed for a second before taking the slip of thin cardboard. On the front was "Everyone says get well soon!!" and Hazuki turned it over to find the quip "But the rest is personal!" The comment tickled and she giggled in her throat.

"Read the inside too," Marina instructed, pointing at its center.

She complied and unfolded it to find seemingly millions of tiny signatures, almost every one with a short comment above it. A gasp escaped from her mouth.

"All these-"

"We got everyone in the 6th grade class to sign the card for you," Onpu answered before she could finish. All the girls smiled at the same time, proud of their achievement. "And Ai-chan drew the cover." Unsure if her job was satisfactory, Senoo scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Well yeah..."

It was unbelievable, how the bespectacled brunette could have so many people that cared about her. A warm inferno welled up and spread throughout her body, right until she was smiling just as widely as the rest of the girls. "Everyone... thank you!.. Thank you for caring about me."

Doremi, Aiko, Momoko, Onpu, Marina, Naomi, Nanako.. everybody was here for her sake. If someone had told her she was popular several years ago, Hazuki would have denied it in a modest fashion. But now, with all that had happened, the witch felt more open in general. Open to everyone, because she knew they understood. Their class was like its own network of problems and solutions, connected to everyone by strings of fate. And it was fate that had brought her to this very day.

_Rustle, Rustle. _Hazuki peered questioningly at the others, who were shuffling their feet nervously. "What's wro-..." She trailed off until the initial realization struck. "It's a school day!"

"Yeah... we have to get going. The teachers allowed us drop off your card, but we don't have the time to stay...sorry.." Naomi spoke for the group, while the others joined in to apologize at the end.

Hazuki was about to say that she should be the one apologizing, before she remembered a certain someone's scolding.

_"Idiot", the green-haired boy repeated. "You shouldn't worry so much about what other people think." He rose to stand in front of her. "If we want to help, it's not troublesome. Don't be so hard on yourself."_

If they hadn't wanted to come of their own will, the girls wouldn't be here at this very moment to wish her well. It would be rude to blame it on herself, because that would make her seem ungrateful. And as everyone knew, Hazuki was thankful for everything, no wealthy background needed.

"It is still amazing that you could all visit. I'll see you when the time comes! Sayonara!" Sending them on their way, Hazuki waved her card back and forth. Overjoyed, but desperate not to miss anymore class, everyone except the witches hustled out the door.

"You coming?" Nanako asked over her shoulder.

"We'll catch up with ya", Aiko replied.

As soon as they vanished outside, the remaining apprentices turned to encourage their friend on a more personal level.

"So do ya really like it? Sorry 'bout the messy handwriting, we kinda had to rush," the blue tomboy clarified.

"Of course! It's the thought that counts." Hazuki held the card open between her thumb and pointer finger, searching and reading through the jumbled list of names and comments. There was Tamaki's elegant script, Kotake's average scrawl...

Out of nowhere, Doremi spoke up, finally managing to say something. "Hazuki-chan?.. I made you a present.." Since this was obviously her compensation gift for ditching Fujiwara in the maze, there was still a hint of depression in the clumsy ojamajo's eyes.

"Hm, what is it Doremi-chan?" At her eye level, Doremi shyly held out a box with both hands. Hazuki lowered it down with her palm and fingered the flower-shaped ribbon on top.

The ribbon unraveled to leave the box unbounded. Hesitating for a split second, Hazuki pulled off the lid.

While it didn't sparkle or wink at her, the necklace inside was still something to be impressed with. Almost at perfect center was a wooden star that had been painted a bright orange color. Two dusty tan wings spread out at the sides, ready to fly away at any time. Twirled into a pile underneath was a medium length string. Carefully lifting the gift out by its wooden charm, Hazuki could see that there were actually two separate strings that came around the neck to a mutual clasp. While it was simple, the necklace was in no way crude and definitely deviated away from Doremi's usually clumsy looking trinkets (not that Hazuki thought of them that way).

"Doremi-chan when did you have time to make this, it's beautiful", the orange witch exclaimed, setting the necklace back down in the foam cushion. She kept the lid off, admiring the design.

"I snuck out to Maho-Dou for the materials and spent all night in my room making it", she explained with a hint of exasperation. "Because... it was my fault you sprained your ankle..." The witch in-training twisted her toe into the carpet, unable to make eye contact.

So thats what was bothering her! Though Hazuki was incredulous at the idea of Doremi blaming the incident on herself, it made sense. Perhaps if her friend hadn't run off, she never would have been hurt. But if none of that had happened.. she wouldn't have had an encounter with Masaru. Her cheeks prickling, Fujiwara moved on from that idea.

"N-no it wasn't Doremi-chan!" Hazuki stumbled over her words, trying too hard to sound convincing.

"Of course it was! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have nearly died out there", Doremi yelled out of extreme guilt more then anger. Her odango bobbed forward as she clenched her fists, staring into Hazuki's eyes with electric determination, daring the orange witch to prove her wrong.

This halted Hazuki in her mad search to redeem Doremi. Maybe Doremi just wanted her to admit the crime had been committed, and stop trying to defend a hopeless cause?

She took in a tiny breath. "I forgive you", her soft voice whittled out.

"What?"

"I forgive you", Hazuki said clearer and with more confidence.

Doremi unclenched her fingers, eyes wide and static as her tense muscles relaxed. No longer would she have to sit alone in dark depression. It had only been two days but it felt like an eternity, drawing out to innumerable lengths. And it had only taken three words from her best friend to cure the illness.

"R-really?" She managed to sputter.

Hazuki nodded vigorously, lips curved in a warm smile.

"That's great." Doremi's face softened. Suddenly, Hazuki had been enveloped in a friends 'making-up' embrace.

"That's really great!" The cry of redemption rang in Hazuki's ear.

She responded by hugging her best friend in return. "It is."

While this dramatic moment had been playing out, the others had decided to stay on the sidelines and not interfere until it was resolved. Aiko cleared her throat with exaggerated loudness.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but we have a few things to report." Doremi cleanly let go and stepped back, scratching her head in embarrassment. Hazuki felt a bit spent but was certainly anxious to hear the news anyway.

"Lesse... well Hana-chan is back from Majokai. Passed all of her exams with flying colors!"

"But we weren't able to bring her along. School started too early unfortunately", Onpu added.

Momoko traced a circle in her hair ringlet. "Oh yeah, and Class from the Past week is over." Doremi made something of a wailing sound. She had never quite got over the fact that Onpu, Aiko, and Hazuki were in class 6-2. Even if it was for only one week, it had been awesome having all her friends in one classroom.

"Oh..." Hazuki had switched to leafing through her card's signatures, reading the comments one by one. _Sagawa, Nobuko, Kimura..._

The other girls ramblings were of only second interest as her eyes scanned over the page with increased anxiety. _Where is it? _Fujiwara knew it was rude to ignore her friends but the strange wave of curiosity was getting the better of her.

_"-_and I think that about sums it up", Aiko wrapped up.

The witches pupils enlarged, ending at the corners edge on Sachiko's name. They froze and jumped back to the beginning, searching across again and repeating once more. A whisper of a gasp flew from her lips.

"Where is it?!" The other witches necks snapped up in surprise.

"Where's what, Hazuki-chan", Onpu questioned back at her outburst.

Hazuki let out air she didn't know she was holding, calming down a bit. "His name is not there!.. Masaru-kun's signature." She flushed in slight shade of rose.

Momoko's mouth pulled back into a toothy smirk, causing Doremi, Onpu, and Aiko to all stare at her before answering. "Yada-kun's out sick. He was out in the cold without a jacket. Not the smartest idea he's ever come up with", she chimed, adding all the right elements. A spoon of indifference, a cup of pity, all with the flavoring spice of partial blame on top.

"Sick?" Hazuki blinked and her eyelids drooped. She hadn't even considered his apparel when he had gave her a piggy-back ride. Masaru-kun.. he was shut in his room, all alone, while she had a nanny and friends to keep her company.

"Yep. I suure hope he's doing okay", Momoko drawled out, trying to build up Hazuki's already anxious emotions. She added a casual shrug for good effect. The three witches that weren't involved started to feel a bit suspicious at Momoko's provocative behavior.

A vision of Yada hacking away in bed (it's Yada for crying out loud, where the heck did that come from?!), flashed in Hazuki's mind. Her forearms pressured the sides of the chair and she stiffened as if she was about to vault out of the seat. Doremi held out a shaky hand, ready to push her back down.

Aiko sweat blobbed and started to 'inconspicuously' shove Momoko out of the room. "Well then! We don't want to be late for class!" Onpu and Doremi followed them out, throwing a few apologetic glances Hazuki's way.

Once they were in the main lobby, Aiko practically butted her face into Momoko's own. "Why are ya riling up Hazuki-chan like that! She's got enough on her plate as it is," the tomboy scolded.

Nonchalant that Aiko's hardened face was mere centimeters from her own, Momoko grinned impishly and pulled Aiko forward, whispering in her ear with great enthusiasm. The blue witches angry face slowly evolved into the sly grin of a fox.

"Ahh, so, so," she said with devilish undertones. Respectively, Momoko and Aiko let on the bewildered Doremi and Onpu to the 'secret'. In only a few minutes, Asuka's plan had gotten only more complex.

"I don't really think its our job to interfere... but a young love romance is too fun to pass up." Onpu stuck out her tongue in a cutie-pie fashion.

"I just wish I had a chance like this..." Doremi daydreamed of the most handsome and wonderful boyfriend she could imagine. Aiko gently bonked her on the head and the image snapped, blacking out like a TV screen, leaving doremi to wallow in her own sadness.

Baaya, who had finished her duties in the kitchen, walked in on the loitering girls and her wrinkled face scrunching up in slight annoyance.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!? HAZUKI OJO-SAMA NEEDS HER REST!! GET TO SCHOOL," her tiny form roared at them, causing the witches to fall over in surprise. The shuddered and stood up, a "little" freaked out by the nanny's outburst.

Baaya held open the front door and the girls escorted themselves out. Sure, they were already eager to execute their plans for Hazuki and Yada, but Baaya was just too darn scary when it came to caring for the orange-eyed brunette.

Lucky for them, the plan had already started to set itself in motion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was deathly silent in the well-funished room and Hazuki had a feeling that her friends weren't coming back. Perfect.

_He's sick... and I'm the cause. I could have walked by myself. He didn't have to carry me... well kinda..._

"No..." the brunette uttered, gripping her best friends gift tighter.

_I could visit him... no one will know. Well unless his parents are there... oh dear..._

Hazuki quietly shifted her arm over her crutches. Her difficult decision was made.

_I have to see him._

She snatched her spray bottle tap from its hidden crevice, spraying it twice. In a whirlwind of violin-centric sound, she twirled to the music, her outfit changing bit by bit into the attire of a witch apprentice. The melody spun and twisting with a brief flash and disappeared, leaving a transformed Hazuki limping on the carpet.

The witch brandished her poron, calling out the words she knew so well with a different sort of determination.

"Paipai ponpai puwapuwa puu!" She cried into the empty room.

"Take me to Masaru-kun's home!"

And with a flash of light, the witch vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Yeeesss, The Shadowed Artist is back in black!... pauses for a moment, then slaps self. What am I thinking?! That long break must have gotten to me... but I mustn't stop now, cuz the next few chapters are as sweet as pumpkin pie! (I hope)

**To the Reviewers:**

**Jeffery Mewtamer-** You really think so? That makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Sorry for the month long delays... so many things at once...

**Midori726-** Nuuuu! Don't go insane, it isn't good for you! (sometimes...). Thank you so much... Shpeal? (sweet word!)

**YukiShinoya444-** Baaya is a very scary nanny but she does her job well. YadaxShiori is quite interesting as well, it's just you wouldn't have as much to work off of (less episodes). Maybe I will take the challenge someday! (but not for a while). I was also confused at first on whether or not Yada liked her back, but I eventually found some very solid pieces of subtle evidence (more fodder for my story actually...). Hmmm, you said that first comment like you have a LOT of people that bug you about your liking for FujioxHazuki. Don't take crap from them, it's your fave and you stick with it!

**Hazuki-Masaru-** You'll just have to see now won't you? wink, wink These next chapters I hope will be satisfying, because I did a WHOLE lot of thought revision on them. When will the next chapter of your story be coming out?

**OjamajofanXD-** Thank you! I think I'm going to cry... all these nice comments sniffle. And I am in love with metaphors, they are littered everywhere in how I write.

**ShiroNekoNeko-** Thanks for the review! HazukixYada has been so much _fun _for me to write!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft moan vibrated beneath the layered blankets and the owner shifted. Squeaky tweets clanged around in his ears and even though his ears were already uncomfortably clogged, Masaru still couldn't relax with any noise hanging over his head.

"Stupid birds..." The quiet boy mumbled as he forced himself to look into the sunlight. It was so strong, even for a perfectly bright and cheerful day. Why was it so blinding?

Yada shielded his eyes and peered out the tall glass pane. Grass, birds in the trees, that damned sun, and a glowing bush... a glowing bush?! Totally disregarding his own health, Yada dragged himself out of bed and pressed his palms against the window, homing in on the odd shrubbery.

A flash of brown poked through the leaves for a split second, accompanied by a pointed hat. It paused for a moment before diving back into the underbrush. The light had scared away the annoying birds, but Yada had something new to worry about.

_A thief? Classmate maybe... weird... _He raised an eyebrow and stared at it warily as he settled himself back into bed.

_I wish._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"That was close... too close." Masaru had almost seen her in her witch form! What a precarious situation that would have turned out to be...

Exhaling in relief, Hazuki stealthily sidled up to the nearest tree and transformed back into her regular form. Ready for what was to come, Hazuki strapped on a look of fierce determination and peeked around the tree to see if the coast was clear. The streets appeared to be empty, so assured of her safety, Hazuki began crutch-walking her way to entrance of the Yada residence.

Hazuki took this moment to examine her surroundings. Her eyes wandered aimlessly until she found the real entrance. Unfortunately, she had transported _inside _the gate.

"I suppose I'll just have to lie and say the gate was open." The witch frowned at the thought of lying again, but from her delicate situation, that kind of conduct was deemed necessary.

_Crutches, feet. Crutches, feet. _Hazuki was already starting to feel worn but she pressed on up the stairs. Preparing a proper greeting, the brunette pushed the doorbell and gulped, praying that her lies would fool whomever was home. Just the thought was already racking her mind with guilt.

A half-minute passed before the door opened to reveal a young, ebony-haired woman. Confused at how this small girl with crutches could have possibly gotten through the gate, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion before realizing just _who _she was.

"Fujiwara-san, what brings you here?"

Hazuki sucked in a breath quietly before replying, "Well.. I heard that Masaru-kun was sick.. a-and since I'm still not allowed to go to school yet.. I asked my parents if I could visit for a little while... if that's all right with you, Yada-san!"

Yada's mother pursed her lips and bent down to make sure Fujiwara was stable on her crutches. Her parents just lether _leave_ to go visit an obscure classmate when she hadn't even fully recovered yet?! The young step-mother was at war with herself. On one hand, Hazuki's story was rather difficult to believe, but it wasn't like she knew the ojo-sama's parents very well anyway.

_If Fujiwara-san was eager enough to come and her parents gave their consent... then I guess It's alright.. but... _

"Well... I don't know..."

Hazuki was desperate by this time. She was the one responsible for Masaru's condition and she had already come all this way to make up for it! If Yada's mother didn't believe her excuse, then her plan would shatter like glass, her dignity with it. The brunette's eyes groveled at the older woman, silently pleading for her to accept.

Though the step-mothers rational side kept telling her that Fujiwara shouldn't be here, the deep look of sadness on the sixth-grader's face kept persuading her to think otherwise.

_"Masaru, I'm so proud of you! My little hero," the black-haired woman praised of her son as she set a bowl ramen on the night stand. She beamed at the sick boy, but when he didn't return the gesture, the step-mother started to become a bit concerned._

_"What's wrong honey?" _

_He remained silent and continued to stare blankly out the bedside window. His eyes were cold and entranced, like that of someone who had recently passed away from this world. A tingling shiver passed through her shoulders._

_"Masa-"_

_"Mom, what's a star?"_

_The young woman paused at his interruption, not really understanding the extreme seriousness that burned beneath his green eyes. Stars were the astronomic lights that twinkled in the sky at night, right? Everyone knew that..._

_"Their balls of gas in the universe that we can only see at night. You know that Masaru..." Her son... was he feeling alright? Maybe that cold was getting to his head..._

_"Oh."_

_Mrs. Yada was sure her heart had stopped beating when she couldn't comprehend the flash of morbid sadness that had plagued her son's expression. Even if it was only for a second._

"Err... alright Fujiwara-san, come on inside. I'll make some tea."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thirty... _six... _Momo-chaaan!" Doremi whined to her friend, receiving yet another extremely dismal grade on her latest math quiz.

The American didn't reply, as she was busy scribbling something down in her notebook, taking a glance at Yada's empty chair every other sentence.

"Momo-chaaan... what do I dooooo!" Doremi face-planted onto the desk, muffled whimpers of 'slashed allowance' and 'unluckiest pretty girl in the world' being absorbed hopelessly into the cheap wood. Well... ONE person heard them.

"Failed again Dojimi? I didn't think it was possible for someone to be so dumb AND clumsy at the same time, but seeing you every day, I guess we're all used to it," Kotake taunted, casually leaning an elbow on her desk.

The pink ojamajo didn't answer, glaring viciously at Tetsuya from behind her arms. He returned the favor with a wide, teasing grin. However, his squinting eyes slid sideways to rest on an overly excited Momoko. _Man, are Americans superhuman or something... her arms gonna fall off if she keeps writing at that rate..._

"Asuka-san, why the heck are you writing so fast? English class hasn't even started yet."

Doremi paused in her glare of death to lean sideways and peer over Momoko's shoulder. The only thing she saw on the crinkled paper were oodles of jumbled scribbles, even including several crudely drawn pictures of a ponytailed girl with enormous glasses and a boy with lines for eyes. Some sort of hallway was skidding down the middle, crooked arrows pointing to random things. Doremi's jaw dropped.

"Uuhh... Momo-chan? What.. are... you doing?" The blondes buzzing hand halted with abrupt jerk. The impact was so sudden, the pencil flew out of her hand and stabbed Kotake in the eye, causing him to yelp in pain and slap a hand over the injury.

"Ah! Ooo... Kotake-kun I'm so sorry, are you okay?!" Momoko snapped out of her scheming state, arms stretching towards him apologetically.

The soccer player hissed and gritted his teeth as the penetrated iris started to water, sizzling from the salty liquid. She really got him good...

"Kotake, are you alright?" Doremi's cherry-lilted voice registered in his ears. But, unfortunately for Kotake, who knew the soft foreign hand that curled over his wouldn't register quite so well.

"Let me see." Kotake became rigid as Doremi gently pulled his hand away and leaned forward to get a closer look. His heart accelerated and he remained frozen while her face screwed up in concentration at the injury.

Did she have to be so close?! He swallowed a lump of growing saliva and blinked. _Tha-thump, tha-thump... _It felt like she was taking an eternity!.. Just sitting there... studying him with that concerned twinkle in her eye... so cute...

_THA-THUMP, THA-THUMP! _Kotake was positive his chest was about to burst before the pink-haired girl rocked backwards, smiling at him cheerfully.

"I think it'll be fine if you just wash it out with some water." She rolled around this concept a few times, tapping her cheek. "Unless erasers cause infections... or there's a such thing as eye splinters..." She stared at the ceiling, curiously contemplating these new possibilities.

Pounding heart still recovering, Kotake couldn't bring himself to insult her stupid ideas so he instead attempted to find a way to hide the crimson color that had started to bloom upon his cheeks. His free hand shot up into the air.

Seki-sensei (luckily) had been completely oblivious to the events unfolding in the back of the classroom until now. "Yes Kotake-kun?"

"C-could I go to the b-bathroom?" he quickly sputtered. Sheesh, one little touch and he had already been reduced to a blubbering idiot! He was becoming like... errr... how should he say it... Onpu's more _dedicated _fanboys.

"Go ahead. Just make sure-" Kotake zipped out the door at mach five before the teacher could finish her sentence. The class stared at the open door awkwardly, before shrugging it off as nothing.

"-you.. come back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You must be chilly Fujiwara-san. Why don't you go take a seat on the sofa?" Mrs. Yada directed as she ushered the girl inside.

Hazuki was anxious to visit Masaru right away, but she felt that it would be rude to deny his mother's hospitable offer, though her spine stiffened at the woman's increasingly firm push on her back.

"Yes a little." Hazuki maneuvered away from the strange touch and settled herself onto the green leather sofa. "You have a very lovely house," she commented with a polite smile.

The step-mom's forearm flinched before it lowered back down. "Thank you..." She said monotonously before disappearing into the kitchen. Hazuki managed to pick out a hint of Masaru in her tone of voice and shifted closer to her crutches in response.

_... Could something have happened? She's so withdrawn.. her head up in the clouds. Masaru-kun doesn't have something serious like pneumonia, does he?! _

Looking both ways like she was casually crossing the street, the orange witch grabbed her crutches and quietly stood up. Having visited maybe a few times when she was in kindergarden, Hazuki racked her brain for what Yada's room looked like until finally the image of an ivy green door shoved to the front.

"I hope he didn't repaint..." She spoke to herself right as her gaze landed on the exact same picture, except it was the real thing. Clutching her only current possession over her heart, she heard the distinct clank of a tea kettle on a boiler and deducted with relief that his mother was busy with her own matters.

The paranoid ojamajo reached for the doorknob and turned it in slow motion.

_What do I tell him? What..._

It clicked.

"Masaru-kun?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Splash._ Kotake whipped back his wet bangs, letting the cool water douse the fire raging on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and sighed as the pounding reverberation died down in his chest as well.

His blinds opened to lock stares with a teasing navy haired soccer-player. While his boyish face usually embodied that of a carefree young man with a smile engraved on his lips, right now they were childishly agape in a tiny semi-circle. The gears in his head were cranking for once.

_God, what happened back there? I've never lost my cool like that before. Never._

He yanked down his lower lid and hunched over the sink to get a better look at where Asuka had poked him.

"It's all red."

_Like her ginormous odango. Though not quite as cute._

A tear bubbled up from exposure and he blinked and leaned back again, shaking his head.

_Doremi... so clumsy and stupid..._

"Sweet and funny.. beautiful..." he breathed into the stale air, running a hand through his hair.

"An average guy like me could never compare. Never."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder why Kotake rushed out so fast. Your pencil wasn't that pointy, was it?" Doremi said to Momoko, arms folded over the desk.

"Either that or he had to go really, _really, _badly." Momoko bent over to retrieve her pencil and turned back to her current 'project'.

"What is that your drawing anyway? Sorry to burst your bubble Momo-chan, but it won't win you any art contests."

"Oh, just a little floor plan I'm making."

"Making for what?"

"You'll see. It's a.. surprise for everyone," the blonde explained with a universal gesture to the whole room.

Doremi's eyes widened in excitement. "Really?! Are you gonna throw a party or something?"

"... yeah.. something like that."

"Is it for Hazuki-chan?"

"Sort of..."

"This is so cool!!" The clumsy witch exclaimed, not even bothering to look for the real meaning beneath Momoko's words.

Seki-sensei tore her eyes away from the desk, automatically zoning in on the owner of the outburst. "Harukaze, quiet! I'd rather you keep your personal matters for OUTSIDE school," she reprimanded, causing Doremi to shrink down into her seat in fear.

"Yes ma'am.." she squeaked.

Not quite satisfied with her own description, Momoko glanced at her rudimentary drawing once and over to her cowering friend. She sighed with a hint of hesitation before leaning closer so they wouldn't be heard again.

"Um.. Doremi-chan.. do you want to know what I'm really planning?"

The pink ojamajo gave her a tiny nod, afraid that the teacher might yell at her again.

"Really planning? Is it bad?"

"Far from it." She huddled closer like one does when they have a juicy secret to gush about. "Well-"

_Whoosh! _The door burst open with a violent clack, cutting off Momoko's discloser of her master plan.

"HANA-CHAN MISSED DOREMI AND MOMO!!!!" A blonde girl with pigtails screamed, bumbling toward the two girls in question. Consequently, the surprises were only beginning.

"Oh my god!"

"Hana-chan!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Waaaahhh!!" Yada squawked, instinctively hugging the sheets to his body. His face grew even more pallid then it already was and he breathed out shakily when he laid his eyes upon the last person he expected to see.

"Fujiwara, what are you doing here?!" He instantly felt shamefaced at how unfriendly that had sounded, and immediately tried to correct himself. "I mean.. um.. so suddenly..." His tongue wrapped into a tight knot which seemed to become tighter with every word he managed to spout out.

Hazuki giggled shyly. "Yeah.. I thought I should drop by for a visit.. since your sick and all.." Aware she sounded utterly idiotic, Fujiwara changed the subject without speaking by swinging over to the desk and pulling out the wheeled chair. Practically dropping her crutches in an unwanted 'Doremi moment', she settled for leaning them against the wall and primly ensconcing herself onto the seat.

_How? Like magic... _The quiet boy didn't ask questions, but could only stare. Stare at the illusion that was somehow reality; a reality he wasn't sure he was ready to believe.

"Fujiwara your ankle.. are you sure it's okay? Because I didn't expect.." Masaru was rambling, unusual since he wasn't one to waste words. His true feelings about her miraculous appearance were so difficult to say... that he could only stall to keep on thinking. Thinking back.

He was babbling. _And Masaru-kun always knows what to say. But I suppose that's only my take on him. _He really did understand how she felt and was her greatest source of advice in tough times.

Yada's skin resembled that of a spectral nightmare, but she wheeled closer instead of shrinking back in fear, as she would with any real ghost. His chatter had dissipated as he laid back against the propped pillows almost like that of a still portrait. Hazuki tenderly looked him over with her hand raised. He was silent with his lips pressed into a pensive line and a solemn, almost longing gaze that trained on her ominously. It reminded her of something... someone else and her heart lurched with sadness. Mrs. Yada.

"Masaru-kun?" she said, breaking the silence,"Is something.. wrong with your mother? She seemed a little distant when I talked to her." Taking things slowly seemed like the best thing to do; her true target was the green-eyed boy.

"Mom?" he repeated, his mouth running dry. She had been acting perfectly normal last he checked... did Fujiwara know something he wasn't aware of? She must suspicious at the very least. But since when were Fujiwara's suspicions ever directed at someone she didn't understand very well? Then.. that meant...

"Fujiwara I'm sorry, but..." He curled and stretched back out and pulled up the covers with a slight nervousness, "are you talking about me?" He pounded strait to the point.

Nailed already. The spotlight shined upon the bespectacled girl and she swallowed down her probing lead-ins. Masaru-kun really did know every nook and cranny of her tactics, right down to her worry-wart nature. It really was one of her more annoying traits. She never really spoke out about her feelings.. it was just so difficult. Her thoughts and feelings were a trivial matter that others shouldn't be bothered with.. as long as their happy...

_As long he is happy in my presence._

"Because if your worried about me.. I-I'm fine.. perfectly fine." He confirmed falsely when he saw the brunette go into a discouraged silence.

_There he goes again, failing to speak his mind! We're so similar like that.. but someone has to make the first leap sooner or later._

"You say so Masaru-kun.. but then why do you sound so dead on the inside? Why?.." She said with a crooked smile. The box sandwiched between her skirt and palm gave a small pop as she clutched her thigh.

It was strange how deep his conversations with Fujiwara always turned out. The connection was so strong, nothing they ever did had completely severed it. And for some reason... this he could never figure out... he wasn't afraid to tell her _anything_. That's right, the lone wolf had a number one confident.

He sniffled and scrunched up his nose. There where so many things to tell her, to ask her.

_She'll understand._

"Does our class hate me?"

"Mmmmh?!" Hazuki's head snapped up in surprise. "Why would you think that?!"

He shot her an incredulous look. "How else would you know I was sick? You've obviously been at home ever since the field trip, so who other then your friends would tell you?" Yada diverted his focus away from her to the card she had set on his desk. Hazuki followed the invisible trail to her gift as well.

"Masaru-kun..."

"Your popular and nice to everyone, so its to be expected that they would visit in your absence," he explained with a icy edge. "I'm not important." He finished bluntly.

Fujiwara's breath froze halfway through its exit. This day was just chock-full of surprises wasn't it?

_Lonely? But Masaru-kun.. the Masaru-kun I know never cared about what others thought of him. But maybe that's an illusion I never bothered to look past.. maybe I don't understand him._

_Maybe I'm not worthy._

Hazuki wasn't sure how to answer his cruel self-opinion. There must have been something he did that would prove the classes appreciation... Masaru deserved it for the world!

It clicked.

_"Yada-kun he's a very sensitive boy."_

"Don't say things like that!! Masaru-kun its truly amazing, how many things you've done for us!" The brunette spouted with energetic pride. Yada leaned back into the window in reaction to her sudden change of personality.

Both hand's folded into fists, and Hazuki's eyes alit with a determined gleam. "Remember the time Miyamoto-kun was running for president against Tamaki? She offered free homework, cookies, and even less school days, but you were one of the few who didn't fall for it! You knew that Miyamoto-kun was tired of being number two and deserved to be president because he cared about the class! He doesn't hate you at all, I mean.. how could he?"

Her descriptions were only coming back to his mind in fuzzy bits and pieces. That was the third grade... "H-how can you remember that.. it was so long ago.." He mumbled in denial.

It was all so simple! The examples just kept coming. "And not too long ago, when Miyamae-kun was building an airplane, you helped all the boys... and us.. protect his secret! And you were so brave, tackling the vice principal so he could take off! It was his dream and you played a part in fulfilling it!" She continued in excitement, her expression growing more radiant with every ranting word.

Fujiwara was so excited.. and how could she recall all these things he hadn't even thought of? The events and emotions flooded into his being with the warmth of a summer stream. Fujiwara knew so much about him!.. _Doki-Doki.._

_Her face is kinda.. blinding. Fujiwara's only human.. so how is she glowing so brightly? I don't understand..._

The witch gasped, out of breath and sighed as she remembered one last thing, "Shiori-chan.. she thinks very highly of you. You visited her in the hospital.. kept her company... I think.. I think that in itself merits you a title above that of a hero." Hazuki's eyes dimmed as she ducked down to watch her twiddling thumbs.

"A-and.." she stumbled, willing herself to finish, "I could never hate you Masaru-kun... you did save me after all.." her lips half-whispered.

_My secret dream. The one I never told him._

_Doki-Doki. _Yada tilted forward as his pale face tingled and flushed darker and darker, till he was just past the point of pale rose. His stormy mind cleared and dissipated and the true isolation became apparent.

_I missed Fujiwara bad... more then anyone else... _

"You watch me. All the time," he concluded.

"Well.. your important to me. O-one of my best friends." Hazuki looked up and beamed at the green-haired boy.

_A friend..._

Fujiwara was so sweet to him. She knew his emotions like the back of her hand.

_Beautiful..._

"Hn." And with that he beamed right back at her with mirror image accuracy. Masaru's flesh bloomed, lighting with color and health as he sneezed with good-humor.

"Ah! Are you okay?" The brunette reached out with her left hand, though she was immediately reassured by a second smile. Her right limb rested numbly back on the box and a pinprick stung her, reminding the witch that it was still in her possession.

She glanced down at the precious gift tenderly. It had been meant for her... special for her.. but it didn't feel right to keep it. He heart was repeatedly telling her...

_... he deserves it more then I ever will._

"Masaru-kun?" The boy nodded and his smile shrank, face paling to a dirty pink. "This is rightfully yours." She held out her arm, the box appraised on her palm like it was a pedestal.

"What?.." He gently plucked it from her fingers but didn't open it, instead letting it rest in his cupped hands.

Weirdly enough, Hazuki couldn't find any more words to say. She drew her arm back almost unwillingly and caught a glance of the ticking clock. It read 7:00...

"7 o'clock!!! Mother will be worried sick!" She yelped, snatching her crutches with almost ungodly speed. The ojamajo vaulted out of her chair and winced at her injury's awkward angle, three-legged racing to the door. But as she was about to vanish through the other side, she looked over her shoulder.

"Sayonara Masaru-kun."

And then she was gone.

_Like magic..._

Masaru lingered on the door for a moment in dumbfounded surprise, before turning back to examine Fujiwara's gift. Sliding his large hand to the lid-top, he carefully lifted it off.

_A.. necklace? It has wings... the orange star..._

He lifted it out by the charm without thought and held apart the strings over his head. It dropped, melding to his chest as one.

_Beautiful..._

Masaru suddenly felt extremely tired as if he hadn't slept in days. His eye-lids drooped and his shoulders sagged, yet... there were too many mysteries to solve. So.. he sang the only song he knew.. a lullaby.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder... who.. you are..."

Masaru snuggled under the covers. Complete silence had finally been granted.

Mrs. Yada smiled at her sleeping son as she flicked the light switch, a cup of steaming tea warm in her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** What up, ma peeps? Gah, we're reading _The Great Gatsby _in english right now. Please excuse me while I gag. The writing is gorgeous, but the characters and plotline (ESPECIALLY THE CHARACTERS) need to go eat some cheese. At least the plot got interesting around halfway through, but the characters... shudder. Doesn't help that we've been reading it for MORE than one fourth of the school year. Ah well... here is my pathetic attempt at writing the most humorous chapter in this story. Marvel at my crappy humor writing skills!

**To the Reviewers:**

**Me want mochi:** Yeah, I tend to be on and off when it comes to writing... I'll try to be a bit better! Thank you for reviewing!

**YukiShinoya444:** Gah! Wall of text!... Heehee, just kidding, I love long reviews! Yes how sensible, Kotake-kun is! Bias-y, eh? I've got one of those senses too... maybe...

**ShiroNekoNeko:** Thanks for the review!

**Hazuki-Masaru: **Don't worry, I won't forget! But drawn out romances are so enticing, are they not? Mwahaha.. awkwardfun.

**Midori726:** Yessiree, he does! Though I think it came out a bit strange sounding.. no matter. Thanks for reviewing!

**HinataxNarutofan:** Great couple indeed! Thanks for R and R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't frikkin own Ojamajo Doremi! If I did, I would have already hired a group to english sub the whole thing, so I don't have to wait so long! It's very saddening...

--

Ever since that fateful meeting, days had gone and past, moving ever so closer the the climax of autumn. Hazuki had steadily healed over time, with much help from her classmates, of course. Doremi would always offer to carry her book bag (she STILL wasn't over her the guilt trip..) and the SOS would parade the room with endless corny jokes, causing... fits of uncontrollable laughter. ("Not too great for her health if you ask me", Onpu would say). Aiko would always try to cheer the brunette up, telling her of Majo Rika's newest escapades among other things. Momoko would constantly ask if she could draw pictures on her cast and Hazuki would politely agree, only to find.. embarrassing depictions of her and a certain someone. Then, as always, everyone else would ask the blonde what she was doing and Momoko would tell them of the newest American phenomenon. Pretty soon, _everyone _had doodled something on her cast and while some were.. not exactly flattering to look at, the bespectacled girl appreciated them all the same, though her favorite was the bowl of pudding that tottered on the edge of her big toe. Hana-chan being Hana-chan... it wasn't much of a surprise really. It was great to have her back again.

"Momoooo! Hana-chan wants to know what the special papers are foooor!" Hana groveled before Asuka, eyes wobbling to complete the look. "Pretty please?"

The American handed one last envelope to Hasebe before getting sucked into the extreme cuteness of the natural-born witch. "Hiya Hana-chan! I'm giving out invitations for a Halloween party after school", she giggled at the white-blondes sweetly confused expression as she tilted her head to the side.

"Halloween?" Hana repeated with a finger to her cheek, before rapidly shaking her head. "Hana-chan doesn't understand!"

Kotake, who had been casually leaning against the absent Doremi's desk, had picked up Hana's blunt whining. While he would normally brush off the hyperactive girl, her newest complaint for once, made sense. What the heck was Halloween again? He grumbled and flipped over the invitation once again until he gave up and strolled over to ask Asuka.

"Hey, Asuka-san! You know, Makihatayama does have a point. Do you really expect us to know what some American holiday is?" he questioned, skeptical that the custom was anything special or interesting.

"Yeah.." Their classmates echoed around the room, starting to crowd around the blonde, boxing her in.

"Huh, what, hooza?!" she jerked her head from side to side, feeling the pain of claustrophobia for the first time. Momoko twitched and stepped away from the curious, and 'kinda-sorta-almost' scary crowd.

"We want to know, Asuka-san.. this could be the biggest scoop the word has ever seen.." Kaori droned, glasses flashing with their usual intimidating stare. Momoko bent over backwards and gulped.

"Yeah Asuka, tell us.." Sugiyama moaned, comedically edging closer to the cowering witch, trying (obnoxiously..) to build on the awkward moment. Momoko gaped as he curled his hands like zombie claws... drawing closer.. and closer..

"WAAAAHHH!" The horror movie shattered as Sugiyama was yanked back by the collar of his shirt. An authoritative hand shoved him to the side as Tamaki marched to the center of the circle.

"Owww..."

"Oh be quiet!" the former president barked before flipping her hair and focusing on the relieved Momoko.

She cleared her throat with and attention grabbing _'eh-hem'_. "Now.. Momoko-chan, just what is this 'Halloween' get together you have so generously invited us to?" the rich girl sweetly asked. Since Tamaki almost never had the nerve to be polite, a shock of surprise silently electrocuted the class, though their blank faces showed no inkling of surprise. Even _they _could control themselves once in a while.

At the moment, Momoko wanted to squeeze the life out of the taller blonde with all the 11-year-old strength she could muster, but as this wasn't acceptable at the time, she settled for a hearty clap on Tamaki's shoulder. "In America..." the class 'ooohed' at the sound of the popular country, going into 'vegetate like a foreigner' mode, "-Halloween is the holiday where kids dress up like vampires and werewolves.. basically anything, and go around to people's houses to get candy and stuff", she added the last two words in english. "All you gotta say is 'Trick or treat!' and there you go, mountains of free candy", she chimed and the more than half the classes jaws hung open, saliva starting to boil.

"But its not like anyone around here would bother with buying sweets for hundreds of kids anyways." The happy class felt like an anvil had just crushed their hopes from above, though a few still clung to a sliver of hope for their sweet tooth's.

"Asuka-san, but you celebrate Halloween, right? That means you've got candy at the party, right?" Kotake begged hopefully, finding this 'Halloween' to be the best thing since torturing Doremi.

"Sure!" The classes eyes bugged in happiness. "Five pieces for everybody!" she added and they slumped, tears gushing at the tiny amount Momoko offered.

Momoko's arms flew above her head and on cue, Doremi appeared at the door, with a now healthy Masaru dragging his feet inside from behind. Yada automatically slid into his chair, briefly noticing the invitation that greeted him on the desk before crossing his arms behind his head and becoming entranced with a tiny spider crawling along the ceiling. Doremi however, tried to stand on her tip-toes and peer over the crowd at her friend. All she could see were multicolor heads, so she then decided to hop up and down like a pink frog who was just out of reach of the juicy fly.

"Besides, the main attraction I have prepared is the haunted house!" Bunches of question marks popped above the others heads as they were unfamiliar with the english words. Momoko held a finger to her lips. "But if you really want to know what that is, I guess you'll just have to show up, now won't you?" At these mysterious words the class exploded into excited chatter, 'What could it be's' and 'This is weird's' being thrown everywhere. Momoko beamed.

_That'll bait them for sure._

The crowd parted like the red sea, finally allowing Doremi to walk with a bubbly skip over to the blonde witch and Hana-chan. "Momo-chan did you get the invitations to everyone?" Momoko nodded, but Doremi frowned with little apparent excitement. "You still haven't told me what this is all about Momo-chan. I gave Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, and Hazuki-chan the invitations like you told me too, but none of them understood it either. What's with all the secrets?"

"Don't worry!" Asuka cried in english. "I'll be telling you guys after school, right before the fun starts", she reassured, saluting to Doremi with genuine enthusiasm. "I promise!"

Doremi 'hmmmed' worriedly and pierced the others yellow eyes with a slight foreboding feeling. "If you say so Momo-chan.." she said with half the acceptance Momoko had expected. Doremi shuffled back to her desk, her lip still stuck in a worried squiggle.

"Doremi?" Hana said innocently from her own desk. Her mama seemed troubled so Hana decided to stare at her for the rest of the class, perking an eyebrow every time Doremi sighed.

Momoko settled into her own desk, still clueless as to why Doremi wasn't so keen on Momoko keeping the secret till after school. She twiddled her thumbs silently, going over her plans as the teacher began to lecture.

Everyone had a radiant sort of aura about them as english class went on, but for some reason Doremi couldn't shake the anxious feeling that had slithered into the back of her mind.

--

"Alright! Party after school!" Aiko yelled with a punch to the air. Recess time was only about a minute away from coming to a close, but that didn't smother any of the tomboy's natural enthusiasm.

Onpu smiled adjacent to Aiko's outburst, her eyes narrowing with a naughty stare. "Momo-chan must have outdone herself this time.. I wonder.." She casually opened her invitation, skimming through the usual 'welcome' crap, before landing on something very unsettling. Onpu's eyes snapped open and Aiko tossed a glance at the card.

"Location: Maho-Do!" They both yelped in unison.

"Majo Rika is gonna eat us for dinner..." Aiko groaned, melting into a puddle.

Standing stiffly near her friends with her hands clasped neatly in front of her, Hazuki failed to notice that Aiko and Onpu were having a mental breakdown. She instead continued to stare at the leg where her cast had been only a few weeks ago, immersed in her own world. The brunette's lips was upturned in a catty grin, the kind that one usually gets when they remember something hilarious. On the contrary though, her state of ease was the leftovers from the emotional high she had developed from her and Masaru's conversation in his bedroom. Recently, no matter how hard she tried, Hazuki couldn't remove his beautifully vacuous green eyes from her thoughts.

_Masaru-kun seems rather calm today. I'm so happy that he decided to visit me during recess. But I still don't understand why he didn't laugh at the SOS, they were so funny today, after all. I mean- wait a minute..._

"Heh!" the brunette exhaled loudly, a spasm attacking her body.

_I've never heard Masaru-kun laugh!_

_--_

Asserting it's creepy presence upon the street-side, the Maho-Do towered ominously above classes 6-1 and 6-2, a ghostly wind sifting through the topmost window for good measure. Every single kid craned their necks to stare at the shop's expanse in awe, mouths gaping dumbly.

Placed conveniently at the entrance was an ebony-painted podium decorated with trees that donned ghastly faces, smiling sadistically at their audience. Standing behind the podium, a shadowed face cackled in the waning moonlight. The students gasped in horror as the figure stepped into their line of vision.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Welcome all, to the house of horrors and apparitions beyond your wildest dreams!" Momoko boomed dramatically. The blonde proceeded to laugh maniacally. To the classes greatest surprise, what they thought were devil horns were actually the fake fuzzy ears of a teddy bear costume. Tufts of the same grey fluff blanketed every inch of the blonde and the only part of the original creature visible was her face poking out of a hole in the bear costume's cranium. Two black streaks of face paint skirted out from her nose, just above the recognizably round shape of a fake muzzle.

"Momo-chan.. what are you wearing?" Doremi deadpanned.

"Uh.." Momoko squeaked out of her laughter.

"Not very _scary _if you ask me", Kotake said, shrugging.

Momoko pursed her lips in annoyance, leaning over the podium to stare him straight in the eyes. "It was all I had, okay! Now if you'll excuse me.." She regained her position and cleared her throat to continue.

"After being so RUDELY interrupted, I would like to call your attention to the building behind me." Many pairs of eyes followed the fluffy paw to the two creaky doors that marked the entrance. "This here, is my masterpiece that you will be traversing." Before anyone could pop a question, she swept a silencing glare over the group. "Why, you ask? As everyone should know, unless you conquer the apparitions that threaten a safe trip through the premises, they will haunt you with a deadly grudge."

Most of the class just gave her an incredulous raised eyebrow, but around the front of the group a high pitched squeal pierced the air.

"IYYAAAAA!! G-ghosts... the ghosts will get me!" Hazuki screamed, writhing with her back turned from the podium. Momoko just sighed in annoyance, signaling with the snapping of her paws fingers. Knowing the drill, Aiko and Onpu restrained the hysteric girl from making any more outbursts, regrettably covering her mouth and pinning her arms. Can't have any interruptions, now can we?

Momoko coughed and continued quickly, "_And_ we will have the right to call you chicken." Everyone except Hazuki gasped in pronounced horror, nobody wanting to be branded a coward. A few of the girls huddled in shivering masses, afraid that they didn't have the guts to make it through. The boys laughed, convinced that they wouldn't get scared, though tremors ran down a few of their spines.

"Speaking of that, you will each have a partner picked at random." With the wave of her wand (which was obviously her poron covered with black construction paper), a jackolantern filled with many slips of paper fell into her hands. The class marveled at the magic trick as she stepped off the podium. Taking this as a sign for them to line up for their turn, they scuttled into a shape that resembled a snake who had too much to drink, even though only half the people needed to pick names.

One-by-one each person plucked a slip of paper from the jackolantern and were pushed off to and empty clearing next to the podium, where the people who presumably didn't need to pick had been ushered by Momoko. They unfolded them to find the name of someone else from their class and respectively paired up. Unfortunately for some, some of the random pairs didn't exactly... _get along_.

"I'm stuck with him?!" Doremi whined in protest, pointing accusingly at Kotake, who didn't seem quite as upset as he would normally be.

"Whatever Dojimi. I don't think you would make it through without me anyway, being the total klutz we all know and love." He almost choked on that last word, but managed to give her an evil grin, wiggling his eyebrows. Doremi shrunk back with distrust, realizing that Kotake had probably formulated a new way to humiliate her. In an attempt to avoid the perpetually annoying boy, she snuck over to Momoko, who had just whispered something under breath to the wand in her right hand.

Hazuki was trembling violently as she shakily took a slip of paper from the jackolantern. Her knees shook comically as she took baby steps away from Doremi and Momoko towards the others who had picked, unfolding the paper in her hands.

_Yada Masaru.._

In any other situation, her heart would would have done a 'flip-flop', but as she was too terrified to even think of such things, the brunette just went to stand beside him, shivering uncontrollably. Trying to lighten to mood, she forced her neck to look up at him.

"U-uh h-hi Masaru-kun. I g-guess I'm p-p-paired with you", she stuttered to his stoic face. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking and she lost grip on the little piece of paper. In fluttered to the ground at his feet.

He observed her from the corner of his eye and finally the comprehension struck him. "Oh.. okay..." He replied shyly, his gaze immediately returning to the tower above them. His eyes and fingers twitched a few times as a flash of white stared right back at him with cold eyes. He kept twitching.

"M-Masaru-kun?" Hazuki said without really knowing why.

But it was too late. He remained like a prickly statue, gaze fixated on that one window.

Meanwhile, Doremi dragged Momoko off to the side, gently shoving her into the shadow of several octopus-shaped trees where Aiko and Onpu were also waiting.

"Momo-chan, you promised to tell us what's going on. Now spill", Aiko said forcefully, the three curious witches circling around the Halloween teddy bear.

"Okay, okay!" she cried in defeat. "Well.. you know how Yada-kun and Hazuki-chan are paired up?"

They nodded twice.

"I did that with magic of course, just like this." She gestured to the monstrosity that was the new Maho-Do. Doremi remembered Momoko whispering to her wand right before Hazuki had chosen, her suspicions confirmed.

"What about Majo Rika?" Onpu interrupted.

"Taken care of." Asuka smirked.

/_In the honorary Maho-Do broom closet.../_

"THOSE USELESS OJAMAJO'S!!" The witch frog in question screamed, her jelly-like body tied to the mop like pig being roasted on a stake.

"Achoo!"

_/Back to our heroes.. eer.. sorta.../_

"Okaaay..." Onpu said.

"Anyways, Hazuki-chan's _terrified _of ghosts right? And Yada-kun being a boy..." she trailed off smiling cheekily, staring up at the three with glittering eyes. She abruptly squealed, scaring the crap out of the other witches.

"He'll protect her from the ghosts with that cold, samurai stare of his. I can just imagine it!" Her expression turned dreamy, the scent of cheesiness floating in the air. "They'll be walking along and a ghost will pop out and Hazuki-chan will bury herself in his protective arms!" It was one of the biggest cliché's in the book, but it worked, didn't it? Momoko sure thought so. Her eyes sparkled as she drifted off to the land of imagination, only seeing her plan play out perfectly.

"Um, Momo-chan?" Doremi said distantly.

"What?"

"Yada-kun is scared of ghosts too."

". . ."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!"

--

After that ordeal, inside the haunted house the pairs of students were reluctant to split ways with their peers. They crowded near the closed doors, paralyzed by how gigantic the haunted house looked. Every corner was either covered with cobwebs or wailing eerily, though there seemed to be no source of the noise. Eventually they did split up however, for that was the rule Momoko had laid down. Hey, who wanted to be called a chicken?

"Soooo.. where do we go?" Kotake threw a glance at Doremi over his shoulder, scuffing his shoes on the floor repeatedly.

Doremi lifted a hand to her chin, a worried frown still worming along her face. She was scared for Hazuki, but there was nothing Doremi could do for her at the moment. She moved up to stand beside her partner, looking around at every corner of the spooky room.

"Uhhh...". She kept flicking her eyes over to Kotake and back, hoping he would save her the burden of choosing a path to follow in this awful place.

Slowly, she lifted her pointed finger, sliding it over an unrecognizable dark hallway and a door covered head-to-toe with nasty looking cobwebs.

"Eeeny, meeny, miny, moe... catch a tiger by the toe..." The odango-haired girl started chanting before an irritated hand grabbed her wrist. Her eyes blinked into annoyed slits.

"Dojimi, _what _are you doing?" Kotake snapped, putting extra emphasis on the _what._ By now, everyone else had chosen their destination and vanished. Surprisingly, they had heard no screams as of yet.

"Choosing which way to go. Duh", she retorted and he glared at her, but didn't let go of her wrist. She snorted in his face and pouted angrily. This whole thing was already tumbling down hill for her and it was very depressing. First, she gets paired with the biggest idiot on the planet. Then Hazuki is sent out into the haunted house without any assurance whatsoever (Yada _certainly _wouldn't be of too much help), and to top it all off, her mom had decided she was making steak tonight but then decided "Oh no, but my children need their vegetables!", and made her eat three bowls of canned peas. Doremi growled in aggravation, not in the mood to deal with something this trivial.

The soccer player stood perfectly silent as he watched Doremi hiss with a mix of sadness and anger. He had the urge to provoke her with some stupid comment, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to spit it out.

_God, now I feel really bad!_

"Dangit Doremi! Come on..." He spat out instead, leading her along to the black hallway with a firm hand. She tripped along behind him, a small noise of confusion escaping from her throat. His calloused hand had inconspicuously slipped from her wrist to her soft palm, grasping it almost... protectively.

Even though she wasn't that scared to begin with, Doremi felt a strange sense of courage wash over her, like her heart was burning away all her problems and fears. She stared pensively at the back of Kotake's spiky hair.

_I guess friends do that to you. Maybe.. maybe he isn't the biggest idiot on the planet. Maybe..._

_--_

"Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika..." Hazuki whimpered to herself over and over again, but the words only rebounded off the excruciating fear welling up inside her. When presented with the entrance room, she and Masaru had chosen go up the stairs. They creaked so badly.. Hazuki just knew the boards were going to snap and swallow her into the dark abyss.

Yada was above her on the steps, gripping the railing so tightly that the veins in his hand bulged. His left arm was shaking nervously with unreleased tension yet... the back of his head seemed calm, his hair still even when near the breezy windows.

The slanted corridor was becoming darker as they trudged along. Hazuki hadn't seen any ghosts yet (which was the only reason she wasn't screeching her brains out), but _who knew_ what would be waiting for them once they reached the top of the stairs. She placed a hand alongside the thin wooden wall to make sure that she didn't lose her balance and fall headlong down the stairs.

It was now completely and utterly pitch black in the stairway and it smothered both Yada and Hazuki within the two walls. Hazuki squeaked in fear at a sudden 'tap' then continued her recitation of her witch mentor's name. She could recognize her own words echoing off the walls, because there must have been no other explanation for the second voice that joined her in prayer. Wait... voice?

"Majo Rika, Majo Rika..." Masaru mumbled into the shadows, his left eye flinching at every creak the boards produced under his feet. He was three steps away from the room that kept making cracking noises, like someone was watching him over the railing.

_I can barely move._

"Majo Rika, Majo Rika..." Hazuki said.

"Majo Riko, Majo Rika..." Masaru said.

"Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika..." They said the spell together, right as they entered the blank space that vacated the top of the stairs.

Hazuki folded both hands over her chest in attempt to hold her heart back from bursting in anxiety. Yada paused, frozen in space then gradually took another step into the swirling darkness. Hazuki tentatively followed his lead, her elbow brushing his own with a slight static shock.

Emerging from the inky shadows, a spectral hand became illuminated by a opening in the roof. The moon was steadily passing over the oddly placed window. Yada's green eyes gravitated to the glowing crescent, completely hypnotized as it levitated sideways, slowly brightening the room. Hazuki watched in horror as the ghostly hand became more expansive, growing an arm.. a torso.. and the pallid face of a monster...

"Puuuddiiing..." It quietly hissed at them. Hazuki and Masaru's feet felt as if they were cemented to the floor boards. The brunette's face became a stretched pallet of the most pure and terrifying fear imaginable. Yada's eyes morphed to shattered ice.

"Me.. want... PUUUUUUUDDIIIIIIIING!!" The fluttering nightmare screeched at the pair with deafening intensity. It's wispy limbs rushed outwards and it lunged forward, charging at the unlucky adventurers.

"MAJO RIKA!!" Hazuki shrieked, yanking a brain-dead Yada by the sleeve and charging down the stairs away from the pursuing specter.

Yada was so scared stiff that he didn't notice he was flying off his own feet until the railing whacked against his head. That sure kicked him into gear.

"Fujiwara, the ghost wants pudding! I don't have pudding!!" he yelled as they bolted for the door. Two pairs of fists desperately banged on the cracked wood until it swung open with a ear crunching '_wham!'_.

"PUUUDDIIING!!" The ghost wailed as it hovered down the stairs.

"MAJO RIKA! MAJO RIKA!" Both childhood friends screamed at the top of their lungs as they barreled through the entranceway at breakneck speed. They stampeded into a bleak hallway with a gust of rushing wind, the ghost chasing closely from behind.

--

"I-it's really dark in here", Doremi said to the space in front of her, which she _hoped _was Kotake pulling on her hand.

"Yeah.." he replied with a slightly wary edge. "It's also kinda strange that we haven't bumped into anybody yet", he added.

Doremi nodded into the darkness. "Un.." As much as she hated to admit it, it was really comforting to constantly hear a familiar voice in a place like this. It gave her a barrier of safety and Doremi was pretty sure Kotake or anyone else would feel exactly the way she did in this situation. The witch curled her hand tighter over his own to make sure they didn't get separated. He jerked at the unexpected contact, but still didn't let go. A prolonged emptiness joined her thoughts, the only sound being the tip-tap of their footsteps.

"Oi."

"Huh?"

"A-are you scared?"

".. Not really.. why?"

"Oh.. no reason..."

It had seemed like a casual question, but what puzzled Doremi was the hint of disappointment in his tone when she said she wasn't scared. Did he _want _her to be terrified? Since this was Kotake she was talking about, Doremi wouldn't put it past him, but... that kind of logic didn't really fit. So then.. what did? Doremi had no idea.

"Do you hear that?" he questioned to the air above her, indicating that he was either looking backwards over her head or staring at the gray ceiling.

"Hear what?" She cocked her head to the side and quickened her pace. He squeezed her hand firmly as if he was afraid to let go and become separated in the hallway.

"Someone's.." he trailed off, concentrating to make sense of the sound, ".. chanting."

Doremi frowned, almost believing he was lying the scare her until two very familiar words rang in her ears.

_Majo Rika?_

Just then, a pounding noise that resembled stampeding cattle, roared several meters behind her, getting louder and more frantic by the second. Doremi whipped around to find herself face to face with a monstrous dust cloud about to devour the both of them.

"Get down!" Kotake ordered before she could react, knocking her against the wall and clasping his hands on both her shoulders in a protective stance. Doremi was startled at how guarded he had been of her, her fingers digging into the splintering wood.

The swirling dust cloud rolled into view right in front of her eyes, cries of 'Majo Rika' and 'pudding' issuing incessantly from it. It whizzed by them bringing an oncoming pulse of air, blowing her odango with a weighted '_boink'. _It became tinier, fading into the distance until there was nothing but inky blackness once more.

Kotake released his death grip on her shoulders. "Are you okay?!" he asked with gruff concern.

"I'm fine," she was happy to say, smiling at his silhouette. "Thank you, Kotake-kun."

"N-no problem..." He was unnerved by that extra 'kun' she had added to his name, his blush hidden by the corridor's gray hue.

_She never calls me Kotake-kun. Wha'd I do? _He questioned his own mind.

Doremi pushed herself off of the wall, her fingernails scratching softly along the hardwood.

"We should probably get going, ne?" she said in a strangely cute manner. Making sure to grab his hand so they wouldn't get lost, she tugged him along just as he had done with her only a moment ago.

Kotake wanted to protest that he should be the leader.. but just this once, he let her pull him along, absorbing the excited aura that had started radiating all around her. Just this once.

_She called me Kotake-kun._

_--_

**Author's random quip:** What will become of our ojamajo's and their classmates? Tune in next time for another fantastic episode of 'Never Too Young'!

Sorry, I just had to say that. You know what? I originally decided for this chapter and the next chapter to be once piece, but it came out MUCH longer then I expected. Oh well, this chapter was definitely a break from the usual HazukixYada dramacentric stuff your all used to. But don't worry, I've got the goods coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Not much to say, but I must put something stupid here. Ehem! Here goes. . . CHEEEEEEESSSEEEE!!

**To the Reviewers:**

**YukiShinoya444:** Yes, my pathetic humor has made you laugh! I feel quite honored! Also, NEVER put it past Yada to go insane at the mention of ghosts. It's hinted EXTREMELY in every episode where the girl's class visits Yamauchi-kun's temple. ('cough' episode30 'cough) I didn't erase your review, I swear! Who do want to show up? Hmm. . .(I thinky I've got an idea)

--

Panning from above, if the haunted house had not donned a roof, anybody observing this particular room from a birds-eye view would have seen a perfect cylindrical shape that reflected things everywhere and anywhere. As of now, disfigured reflections of two sixth graders were the room's new pieces of work to display, the floor mimicking the smooth ripples of a pond. There was no natural nor artificial light burning inside its confines, but the two partner's pupils had already adjusted to the limited brightness, widening to accommodate any trickle of moonlight that seeped through the cracked walls.

"Hmm, how very.. mysterious..." Kaori lowered her glasses and traced the opposing finger of her reflection, bringing it back up to find a miniscule amount of dust lodged just under her fingernail. Tamaki, whom was beside her, copied the reporter's actions. The blonde brought her digit to her nose, briefly sniffing it and making a prissy face of disgust, then hastily wiping the dirt on her forearm.

"Ugh, how revolting. How do those American's consider _this_-" she jabbed her curled fingers at the ceiling, combing through a lock of sunshine curls halfway, "-to be entertainment?! I can't even _begin_ to fathom it."

Considering Tamaki's words, Kaori's eyebrows crinkled to the center of her forehead. Placing an out-turned wrist onto her hip, the newspaper columnist skated over to one of the tall, antique mirrors that were seemingly pasted to wood like wallpaper. Balling her other hand into a fist, she rapped her knuckles on the glass three times, which resulted in three cleanly muted _'ca-dump'_s. The glass didn't waver at the contact, leading Kaori to believe that perhaps the mirrors were actually the _real _wall, as opposed to leaning against it or being mounted upon boards of wood.

"You know what, I think that this room.." she paused to look at the room's universal ceiling of man-made ice, "-is entirely made up of these mirrors. How could Asuka-san afford something like this?" She spoke the more prying sentence to herself. The unanswerable remark tumbled through her skull as she tried to figure out how the American blonde could have put this together in such a short amount of time. Last time she checked, Maho-Dou was the girly, fuzzy wonderland of every magical trinket known to man, errr... woman. But this dangerously spooky fun-house that appeared out of nowhere and stole Maho-Dou's image had proven otherwise.

"It could be worth a scoop, no, maybe a side-scoop.. but I have a feeling that no one would believe me..." The reported rambled with less and less incentive to use the information she had deduced. Her hand hooked around her bottom lip and she tugged at her collar, itching to just whip out her camera, flash a picture of Reika's face, and pretend that she was an evil apparition in disguise who only followed the brave and heroic Kaori to drag her down to her doom. The reporter could easily envision it and considering Tamaki's track record with keeping friends and that annoyingly witchy laugh, she was positive that almost anyone would assume it a fact. But, Kaori had always been much more sparing with Tamaki (she really didn't get that irritated with the spoiled girl, contrary to popular thought) so that utterly brilliant idea was out of the question.

Tamaki didn't even bother trying to catch Kaori's scheming ramblings and was instead searching the room for an exit. Every nook, every corner appeared to be blocked with several guises of herself. They all stared back at her with that same punctilious scowl, immensely frustrated that they were getting nowhere. She spun around endlessly on her heels, resisting the urge rip her hair out in frustration.

Kaori had eventually decided (much to her chagrin) that making up some story about Momoko being an American millionaire wasn't worth it. She clopped depressingly over to Tamaki, her irises dizzily twirling from watching the blonde orbit for _way_ too long. The reporter opened her mouth to say something, before she was harshly interrupted.

"ARRRRGGHH!! What is _with _this disgusting place!" the rich girl snarled, tense hands crumpling into violent claws in front of her nose. The frightening stance rebounded along the walls of the room, causing Kaori to jump at all the sudden movement. The floor beneath their feet rumbled as if it was protesting at the loud noise.

Kaori was worried that this place had really driven her friend to the edge of insanity and right back with a newfound violent streak. She cautiously took a step back from her hysterical companion, who had begun to twitch like she was possessed by a demon.

"AAHHHHH!!" Reika screeched so viciously that Kaori could of sworn she heard the distinct sound of windows shattering. The brunette's feet slid apart to stop herself from falling into the rocking mantelpiece of a haunted house.

_When had it started doing that?!_

"Uh, Tamaki-san?!" She yelled shrilly over the blonde banshee's screams.

"Eh? What is it Kaori-san?" the blonde answered perkily.

Shimakura's eyebrows hiked _way _too high on her forehead than was physically possible at Tamaki's immediate change in mood. What was she, bipolar or something?! Witnessing this new evidence, Kaori was beginning to believe the rumors.

There was no time for that though, as both girl's pupils widened to the size of saucer plates once they saw the swirling behemoth of haze that accelerated toward them with threatening speed. Kaori and Tamaki heaved out of the way without even bothering to prevent themselves from gliding out of control along the fake ice. Reika crashed into her reflection, shudders zooming through her spine at every incoherent wail and cry that rushed out of the stampeding tornado.

"Scoop! Scoop! It's the scoop of the century!" The reporter skidded to a stall and excitedly whipped out her camera, snapping pictures at every angle. Tamaki flinched at the beams of light, watching the whirling gargantuan leave just and fast as it had come, horrified at its shrieks of "MUDDIN GIKA!!".

Tamaki's 'oh'ed' as the monster melded right through the mirrored wall diagonal from her cowering frame. The room fell silent immediately after it vanished. Kaori shuffled over to the blonde, her face alit with newfound joy.

"This story will be AMAZINGonce it hits the racks!" Kaori 'whooshed' her arms into a rainbow shape, forming an invisible banner. "American Holiday Potentially Dangerous? Asuka's Plan, and the Truth Behind Halloween!" the reporter squealed on the spot, interesting paragraphs and frightening columns already flooding into her mind. Tamaki's honey eyes were glued to the wall.

_Well, at least we now know how to get out of here._

Reika practically cried in happiness at the prospect.

--

"Poppu-chan, why did you let them pass by?" Lala, who was disguised in her cat transformation, poked the little witch in the rib with her paw. They were hiding inside an attic cavity that was similar to an air duct. Poppu was dressed in her apprentice witch uniform, flattened to the floor on her belly with Lala sitting beside her. Both were carefully peering down the zebra striped floorboards, for reasons you will soon find out.

"Momo-chan instructed me _specifically _to give the signal once I see Hazuki-chan come through here with a boy. No one else," the second-grader replied with loyalty. She squeezed her poron tighter as another group passed underneath, loosening her grip once she saw that Hazuki wasn't among them.

_This is getting tedious, _she thought, breathing a drawn out sigh.

Two very familiar (and gigantic) odango slowly strolled into view a moment later and Poppu dipped her head closer to the crack in response. There was no doubt that it was her clumsy older sister, but this time, Doremi wasn't alone.

A mid-height boy with spiky blue hair was in her sister's company. Poppu guessed that he was probably a jock of some sort, her gaze scanning over his sporty t-shirt and the number '10' that was printed in large font across the front. The pink-haired witch covered every inch of the boy she could see, small hands pressing urgently on the wooden panels.

_He seems average enough, nothing noteworthy. Must have just been some randomly chosen partner for Doremi, or... wait a minute..._

Poppu's eyes sliced into the space between her sister and the boy, landing on the two hands in the center. They were linked. Doremi, her romantically inept sister, was holding hands with a guy. This is DO-RE-MI we're talking about. Poppu froze.

_No... it can't be, it just can't be. My sister?! Impossible, there must be a rational explanation! . . . b-but she.. holding hands... with him... it can't be true. But it is._

"Doremi has a boyfriend!?" Poppu yelled aloud, nearly banging her head on the low ceiling.

Lala quickly slapped her two paws over Poppu's big mouth, but it was already too late. Doremi's chin shot upward and she squinted at the striped ceiling. Kotake gave her a weird look, failing to understand the distant sound. By now their hands had become so accustomed to the feel of foreign skin that they didn't even notice... well.. for a while.

_Warm._

Kotake's object of attention changed once he went cross-eyed to the inconspicuously intimate hands. And then... he came down with the common case of 'mortifying chicken pox'.

"Gah!" He ripped his fingers from Doremi's so strongly that the witch staggered backward, clumsily smacking to the ground. Dizzy dials swirled around her face until she regained her senses and growled predatorily at the soccer-player.

"Wha'd you push me for?!"

Normally Kotake would have choked himself from laughter at witnessing Doremi fall flat on her butt, but when it was his fault... well that wasn't part of Kotake's nature. He could never find it in his heart to shove someone around without a reason, _especially _Doremi, no matter how powerfully he tried to deny it. The title of 'sweetheart' was practically the opposite of macho though.. but none of the guys were around. It was times like these when his 'sweetheart' core tended to emerge from its murky depths.

"KOTAKE!" Doremi exploded again, angry that he was ignoring her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear!" He held out an apologetic hand to help her up.

Doremi scrutinized the hand as if it might bite her. Was this really Kotake? The ghosts must have abducted him to their spaceship and operated on his scrawny little body... wait.. wasn't that aliens? She pouted with confusion but took the assistance gratefully, allowing Kotake to hoist her onto her feet.

She shook her head defiantly. "If you didn't mean it, then what did you do it for?" Her lower lip bubbled outward and she hastily turned her face so that Kotake could only see the simmering profile of her cheeks.

_We were holding hands, dangit!... but do I expect myself to admit that? . . ._

_No. Way._

"W-well you were staring at the stupid ceiling for no reason, so I thought I'd wake you up Dojimi," he childishly defended, completely contradicting his earlier statement. In reality, when he called her Dojimi... it was sorta more of a pet name than a term of dislike.. though no one needed to know that. It was best that she just assume it was his trademark insult he designed especially for her.

"What do you mean, stupid?! I thought you said you didn't mean it!" Doremi fired back, a volcano erupting all around her.

"Yeah, well, maybe I lied!" Kotake countered, butting into her face like a stubborn bull.

_Lied about lying. _

"Yeah, well. . . maybe your just the stupidest jerk on the planet!!"

She provocatively yanked down her eyelid and shoved out her tongue. "Pii-te!!"

Crossing her arms snugly over her chest, she forcibly turned her back on him and started marching towards a doorway draped with softly blinking pumpkins.

"Hmph!! I don't have time for this!" Her voice barely managed to grab at the snooty note.

Without even the tiniest brake, she tore the doorknob to the side and stomped out of the room. The door closed itself behind her, the Halloween vegetables mocking Kotake with their absolutely silly buck-teeth. His rock-hard fists trembled and he bit his lip so sharply that a tingle of blood started welling up under the surface.

_Yeah, well. . . maybe your just the stupidest jerk on the planet!! _

It jabbed him in the stomach with the grumbling of nausea, fueled his raging anger, those words. What right did dumb Dojimi have to call him that? Huh? What freakin' right?! Stupid, stupid girl!!

"BAKA DOJIMI!!" he spewed at the jackolanterns.

The house jolted under his pounding sneakers. Grumbling and cursing up a storm, he purposely plowed to the passageway next to a scarecrow, avoiding everything to do with that wretched Harukaze.

_I hope Harukaze is terrified all alone, with no one to protect her. Serves her right. _

Poppu watched from above, feeling the negative energy waft through the floorboards like a wart-faced witches sinister cauldron. It pressured her and Lala even more into the compact space, reminding Poppu of camping out in a sleeping bag with swarms of flies and gnats constantly nipping away at her sensitive skin.

_So then. . . he couldn't be her boyfriend after that. I hope Doremi will be fine on her own . . ._

A muffled scream propelled through the oak-wood duct, slamming through Poppu's eardrums. Looks like the worst came true.

Kotake's hair splayed all around and his collarbone cracked as his gaze snapped over to the gut-twisting call. It indecisively zipped back and forth between the cool metal beneath his hand and the snickering jackolanterns. His heart rate quickened. The same scream soared through the premises again and Kotake leaned forward longingly, one hand still anchored to the doorknob. The blood organ was hammering nails into his ribs one after another, one after another till it was unbearable. In a fit of worry he madly scrambled for the door where Doremi had deserted him. Yanking the wooden barrier away, he busted into the darkness, sneering at the cackling pumpkin heads on his way out.

_I lied. I lied so badly._

_--_

"MAJO RIKA!!"

_Scrrreeee!!_ Yada swung around a stagnant column, Hazuki gracelessly tripping along behind him. Masaru impulsively saved her by the hand and they instantly changed directions, flying down the hallway they had turned into, the ghost still hot on their flaming heels.

"PUUUDDIIIING!!" The ghost certainly hadn't ceased it's cries of pursuit, prompting the childhood pair to never stop or slow down in their ambling dash of pure terror.

"MAJO RIKA, MAJO RIKA!!" Obscure doorways had become only blurred lines of railing as far as Yada and Hazuki could see, enveloped in the clouds of dust they left in their wake. Nothing would prevent them from escaping the ghost. Nothing.

"MAJO RIKA!!"

Suddenly, two arms emerged from one of the doors and snatched the two speeding maniacs out of thin air. Hazuki and Masaru took the time to switch from chanting the witch frog's name to shrieking their lungs out as they were thrust none-too-gently into a pitch black room. The sound of a door slamming blew-up throughout the darkness, along with footsteps that became gradually louder as they approached the dazed partners.

"WHO AR-" A surprisingly petite hand covered the violinist's open mouth.

"Shhhh", a voice hissed softly to the witch. Hazuki blinked and let out the frantic remark with short, wispy breaths into the hand. When it was apparent that Hazuki was calm enough to control herself, the anonymous rescuer removed it's gag from her lips and shifted into a squat so that it was close enough for Yada and Hazuki to just make out the silhouette. A bob of full hair appeared to curl under the figure's chin, and it was smaller than both of them in size.

"It's Mutsumi. You guys okay?" Hazuki was astonished for a minute at the wrestler in-training's bravery in rescuing them. Mutsumi scooted over to what seemed to be the middle of the confined space they were in and Hazuki moved with her. Yada chose to stay propped against the wall, as they were already so crammed in the space that it didn't really matter anyway. He shuddered involuntarily at the vague incantation of '_pudding_' the ghost was singing from outside the door. It was _still _searching for where it's tasty-looking victims had disappeared to.

"We're... all right. How on earth did you end up in here, Mutsumi-chan?" Hazuki managed to suppress her unsteady voice, which wanted to stutter out of fear that they would get caught.

The smaller brunette became downcast, though Hazuki couldn't see it. "Another ghost chased us all the way to this hallway, just like what happened to you, except ours was WAY bigger. Lumpy too. . ." She didn't continue to describe the apparition, the pity of a friend settling into her features instead. A frightened sniffle arose the corner opposite Yada, dying down to a suffering whimper a second later.

"Oh? Someone else. . ." Masaru spoke quietly. He shifted to the noise until the shadow of a shivering, balled-up back came up in his path.

Locked in the corner near an elongated broom was Nagato. Yada could tell easily by the boyish crop of crimson hair that tufted just above the black crest of her shirt. Reaching out, he felt himself be dunked in empathy for the shy girl, but couldn't bring himself to disturb her.

He felt Hazuki brush up beside him, placing a tactful hand on Kayoko's shoulder when he could not. Carefully, as not to scare her, Hazuki nudged the red-head's torso with her thumb to clue her in that the brunette was right there to help.

"N-Nagato-san?"

Nagato sobbed woefully in response.

Mutsumi decided to speak for her. "We were in this living room place. The chairs and photographs were all covered in cobwebs and stuff and there was even this huge grand piano. Plus, there was this. . . humming noise coming from this wooden box. It looked like a treasure chest, so we thought 'Why not open it? But. . . then the ghost came out an chased us all the way out here," she said in one long anecdote, crouching around Kayoko next to Hazuki. The three stared sympathetically at the shiver of her shoulder blades, thinking of any way they could comfort her.

"I-I. . ." Kayoko said through the hushed weeping in her throat. Her companions looked up with joy that she was finally talking to them. "I d-don't u-understand why A-Asuka-san would invite us to s-such a sc-scary p-place." She heaved with a strained gulp, rubbing away the tears with her wrist. Hazuki understood that it was difficult to disclose your feelings about something through tears. The lump in your mouth makes it stutter and suck in air it doesn't need, interrupting you when you try to speak coherently.

"We've been trapped in here for who knows how long," Mutsumi said dispassionately.

The group drowned into a chorus of 'hmmm's, musing over a possible means of escape.

Hazuki soothed Kayoko with a rhythmic strum along her shoulder, trying to overcome her own fears and transfer to someone else's. It was astonishing, how difficult such a thing could be.

_Then why had it come so naturally with Masaru-kun? How inconvenient._

The brunette's lips plummeted as she winced. A sing-songed cry of delight droned through her spine, and accounting for Yada accidentally elbowing her in the ribs, he felt it too.

_How are we going to get out of here?! _

Masaru banged his foot on the floor.

"I fouuunnndddd PUUUUDDIIIING!?" A creak of horror hissed from the doorknob, which was barred with a baseball bat (Momo-chan, you devil, you).

Kayoko finally turned around to look, her face pink and splotchy, but dry of any extreme sadness. Hazuki and Masaru blanched and huddled together. Yada gulped.

Mutsumi flashed a frown over her helpless friends, instinctively falling into her trademark fighting stance.

"Here goes . . ."

Boldly, Mutsumi sliced her arms into a living barrier in defense of Hazuki, Yada, and Kayoko. The other three gasped at her toweringly fearless move.

"Yada-kun, grab Kayoko. Make sure you get her to safety, or I promise you'll be the first to have a taste of 'old faithful' and 'Mr. Whammy'. Hazuki-chan, you hold the door." Mutsumi fired out orders, urgent firmness discernible in her voice.

Yada nodded weakly and carefully hauled himself and the red-head to their toes. A trickle of cold sweat dangled on Hazuki's forehead as she scuffled to the door. She gripped the handle, shivering every time the wood bounced. The war cries were getting louder.

"Mutsumi-chan?" Kayoko's voice whimpered.

Mutsumi spread her legs wide and winked at the shy girl via her shoulder. She bumped her chest and shot the three a thumbs up.

"Isn't this what Candy would do? Don't give it a flying thought."

Ready for action, Mutsumi brandished her knuckles after cracking them threateningly, stare training on Hazuki.

"On three. 1 . . . 2 . . ."

_Fujiwara . . . be careful._

"THREE!!"

Hazuki wrenched open the door and Mutsumi rocketed at the yowling mass of lumps. They catapulted into the hallway, rolling out of the way in a tumbling mixture of 'TORA!'s and violently flailing limbs.

Taking their fleeting opportunity, the classmates scuttled past the cat-fight and once they reached the halfway mark, bolted for the exit at the end of the hallway, Yada and Kayoko in the lead with a bellowing Hazuki bringing up the rear.

"WHY MAJO RIKA, WHY??"

Yep, the sophisticated brunette had lost it. Not like Yada was any better.

_Did it want vanilla or chocolate?_

The world will never know.

The threesome flew around the corner; directly into the most unfortunate path fate could have provided. Oh dear . . .

"TORA!!" Mutsumi cried repeatedly for extra steam as she wrestled the evil apparition to the floor. She slammed it's arms into the wall and straddled the noodly legs underneath her so it couldn't even fit in a surprise kick to the shins. The ghost screamed and whined like a punished infant, the sheet plastering to where it's face should be. The fabric was growing an ugly wet spot.

The monster was bawling.

Mutsumi rushed her hand over one of it's puffy appendages, feeling the softness of hair.

_OH. CRUD._

A _very _familiar face innocently popped out from under the uselessly rumpled sheet. Two bubbly vanilla eyes threatened to close and burst into fountains.

"B-But Hana-chan only did what Momo said! MOMO SAID!! MOMO SAID!!"

Building up to one final break-down, the hyper witch sniffled and sprayed waterfalls down her cheeks, alerting Mutsumi to stay frozen with disbelief.

Mutsumi threw back her hands. "Oh god. OH GOD!! I'm so sorry!" Desperately waving her arms, she flickered left and right, trying to console the beyond-help blonde, but really looking for a way to shut her up.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Locked inside her personal hideout, Poppu heard a second scream.

She stuck her hand to the side and dragged over a chrome walkie-talkie. Lala brushed her paw curiously over the antenna.

"Bottle Fairy to Peach Girl. Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear. Any escapades?" Momoko's voice crackled dejectedly, part A of her plan thoroughly foiled before it even happened.

"First of all, why are we ripping off anime names?"

"1. It's classy. 2. . . well there is no number two, so deal with it."

Poppu rolled her eyes.

"It appears we have a problem. Pudding has been captured, and my sister has gotten herself in trouble, like alwa-"

"I told you to call her Sailor Moon! We gotta sound professional."

Poppu scoffed at 'professional'. This was no time for coherent English.

"Whatever. '_Sailor Moon' _is being an idiot."

A chord of mumbles was all that replied. Poppu shook her head like she was too good for all these childish games.

Momoko sighed through the mouthpiece and Poppu stared at it expectantly.

"I guess we have no choice. Commence with plan F; Operation: Funny Chicken."

Now _that _was the one genius thing Momoko had suggested all night.

Poppu pressed close to her poron.

"Pipito Purito Puritan Peperuto!"

--

On the other side of the walkie-talkie (thats fun to say!), Aiko face-palmed.

"Momo-chan, sometimes your weirdness exceeds all meaning."

Onpu giggled at the three blurred shadow through the window.

Aiko groaned again. Onpu was in on this the whole time? Or had the naughty little thoughts buried inside her brain overthrow all common sense and sensitive meaning?

It was probably the latter.

"Remember Onpu-chan, a Siren!" Momoko brandished her finger at the singer as if to cue the gothic spotlight.

Onpu's lips smirked with the microphone.

--

**Notes:**

Pudding- Pudding Fong from Tokyo Mew Mew.

TORA!- Japanese war cry.

Kayoko Nagato- Girl with school refusal. Doremi's friend, appears in the fourth season (Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN!)


End file.
